What Is Lost Can't Always Be Found
by TheLostHope
Summary: Things can get lost, things precious. Very precious. But what happens when you can't find it. Ever. Easy, you slowly forget... right? This is the story of Lucy Heartfilia. The girl that was lost and never found.
1. Chapter 1

What is once lost can't always be found

Summary: She was lost, nobody wanted her. She was alone, in the dark, afraid tired and hungry. She didn't understand how this happened. Why did she do this? She never wanted this. "Come. You will be safe." It beckoned her. Why? "Natsu…"

_Italic are thoughts by the way…_

Hiya! This is my first Fanfic so be easy on me! :P also tell me if I need to fix things or something…

"_It was supposed to be a normal day at Fairy Tail, why did this have to happen? I don't get it! I just don't get it!_" The pink locks stuck to his scalp from all the perspiration. The bruised and cut face of Natsu Dragoneel was face plant in the dirt, leaving a bitter taste to his taste buds. He felt movement to the right of him. Then the scent wandered to his nose. The scent of lavender, summer and peaches. The scent he loved most, Lucy's scent.

"Lucy..." he groaned as he tried to move with his battered body. _How can she move? Wasn't she hurt too?_ He shifted his weight and brought his arm up to lift his head to look at the stumbling figure moving away from him.

"Lucy...Lucy. LUCY!" he screamed coughing soon after. She looked at him, the tear streaked face would forever be imprinted in his mind from that day on. When she saw him look at her she smiled a smile that could have out shined a sun.

"Thank goodness your okay Natsu." She croaked weakly. He just grinned at her.

"Enough with the mushy talk. Prepare to die." A voice boomed. They both whipped their heads to the sound. The source of the voice came from a man with a dark and sinister look across his face. His coal black eyes staring murderously at them. He then smirked. His gloved hand moved to face Natsu. Natsu was soon up in the air hitting the caves wall.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice echoed. Colors flashed through his eyes as well as event that lead to this very misfortunate event.

10 hours ago….

Lucy's POV

"LISANNA!" I screamed as I ran to grab her hand as I ran to grab her hand but also falling into the river with her. _Great! I just bought this blouse! _I quickly grabbed a hold of a nearby rock and hosted Lisanna up onto it. She then pulled me up to safety with her.

"Lisanna! Lucy! Are you guys ok?"called Natsu. He looked over at Lisanna and made a quick check over me to see if we were hurt then scowled at me.

"Lucy, you should be careful! You could have drowned if Lisanna didn't save you." Lisanna opened her mouth to correct him but I stopped her.

"I know Natsu, I'll be careful." I said smiling at him. Lisanna looked at me saying _are you sure?_ I just nodded with a small smile. The rest of team Natsu soon came into view and lectured me as well as to be careful. I just nodded and repeating said sorry.

"Great! Now we have to look for that black cape bastard again!" cried Gray.

"We should start searching for clues, this time be careful Lucy." Erza said giving me a sharp glare. I flinched while Lisanna bowed her head in guilt.

"Comm'on! Let's go!" Natsu shouted. He grabbed onto Lisanna arm and dragged her away. I just shook my head and trudged along behind them. We decided to do a request that evolved capturing a blacked caped man that's been kidnapping girls of all ages. It didn't seem that hard and the price was quite high. Lisanna came along as well since Natsu wanted to catch up with his childhood friend. I just sighed. _Natsu and Lisanna…I guess he really did love her…_ I watched them whisper something and giggle soon after. A small pain rippled through my heart. I just shook it off. "_They're perfect for each other"_ I thought. Suddenly Natsu's head shot up and he sniffed that air.

"That way! I smell the bastard and a bunch of other people!"he shouted with a grin plastered on his face.

"Quiet Natsu!" Erza commanded. Natsu's mouth shut closed. Gray snickered. We slowly crept to where Natsu said the smell was coming from. My mouth dropped open along with the others. I covered my mouth with my hands and tears started to blur my vision. _No way….._

Natsu's POV

There were tons of them, may be hundreds. There was a small girl no older that 7 on the floor crouching against an elder lady. Both were in terrible condition. There was definitely blood and many open cuts on them, along with bruises and swollen body parts. There were some women dead along with some at the brink of death. The smell of rotten flesh hit my nose like a ton of bricks. I wrinkled my noise with disgust. _How could he do this?! To all of these innocent people! I'm gonna kill him!_ Was all that was going through my head. I growled. I stood up and walked into the entrance.

"Come back here Natsu!" Erza seethed. I just ignored her and continued on. I knew that the black caped guy wasn't here even though his scent was everywhere. The women looked at me frightened.

"Who are you?" one of them called to me. I smiled.

"Easy. I'm here to get you all out of this hell hole!" I exclaimed. They all looked at each other than at me, at first doubtful then with smiled at me. Their smiles were full of hope and happiness. The little girl walked up to me.

"Really?" she said while looking at me. I grinned.

"You bet we are." Called the familiar voice of Lucy. The girl looked behind me. She smiled wide and ran toward Lucy.

"Really? Really! I can't wait to see mommy and daddy and little brother!" she bubbled. Lucy just chuckled and picked her up.

"Erza, I can get Virgo to dig a tunnel to the village. We should hurry and help them out before HE comes." She said. Erza came out of the bushes along with Gray and Lisanna.

"I agree." I responded. Soon enough, we got all the women who were able to walk and move around to go through the huge tunnel that Virgo made while the women with the most strength carried the fallen. As soon as Virgo came back her first comment was "punishment princess?" We all sweat dropped.

"Ah, no Virgo, that would be all." Replied Lucy followed by the poof from Virgo.

"How unkind of you to take away all of my precious sacrifices. Guess I'll have to start all over again with the 3 beautiful ladies here don't I hmmm." Rang a voice from the entrance of the cave.

"You." I said with pure hatred. The man's cape fluttered around him. He had cruel charcoal eyes along with dark brown hair. All his clothes were black and he wore gloves as well.

"Yes me. Hmmmm. Looks like that puny village sent a guild after all. Humph. No worries, I'll be done with you in no time." He smirked.

"IN YOUR FREAKIN DREAMS BASTARD!" I cried at him. My fist was covered in flames and I charged at him. He only kept that creep ass smirk and dodged my attack. I swiftly turned and jumped towards him. His hand came up and stopped me mid-air. "WH-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. He chuckled and swiped his hand across, causing me to slam into the caves wall.

"NATSU!" I heard Lisanna scream, followed by Lucy. I only groaned.

"That all you got, dragon boy?" the black mage taunted.

"His magic is telekinesis. He can move things without even touching them." Lucy called to us sternly.

"My, my aren't you the smart one. Beautiful too. You could make a great sacrifice to the project, or maybe I keep you alive as my wife hmmm." The man smirked. I was gonna reply to his half-assed request but someone beat me to it.

"Thanks for the offer but I already have a plan in mind." Lucy commented with a smirk equal to his.

"I like you. You'll become mine." He said while licking his lips. I felt the blood in my veins boil. _She's mine bastard! Wait, what?!_ I was confused with my sudden declaration in my head, but I wasn't stuck on if for too long. "Enough talk. Time to play." He grinned dangerously. That's when the fight started.

We've been fighting for so long now and we barely made a scratch on him. We were all bloodied and bruised while he only had a couple of bruises and cuts from us. I was pretty damn frustrated and the others seemed just as pissed as well. Lisanna was out cold and Gray, Ezra, Lucy and I could barely stand.

"Damnit." Rasped Gray. The man laughed and gave us a smile promising death.

"This is all you guys have?! This is humiliating! The powerful Fairy Tail mages are this weak! Powerful my ass!" he laughed.

"Shut up." We all glanced at Lucy surprised. He stopped laughing and looked at Lucy. "We are Fairy Tail mages and we won't stop until your down." She called with determination set in her eyes. He man sneered as he made us fly into the wall behind us.

"That so hmmmm." He hummed. And now here I was, on the ground with my face pressed against the dirt, while Lucy slowly approached the man. Erza and Gray were desperately trying to move but they couldn't from all the blows they took. We needed to stop her, she's gonna end up more hurt! I tried crawling but that didn't help much.

"Lucy…. What are you doing?" I croaked. She looked at me again. I detected determination and sadness embedded in her eyes.

"Just watch." She whispered.

"Ahhh. My dear Lucy, come we must finish the project of the new world." He said with an open hand.

"What?" I heard Erza groan. The man glanced at Erza.

"Since you are about to die I might as well tell you. The project I am working on is called New World. I needed a large amount of females that I need to recollect again because of you guys and sacrificing them so I will have the power to reshape the world to whatever I want it to be. I can change anything. The appearance the climate the people! Who wouldn't want this power!" he exclaimed. Lucy was frozen and was looking toward his direction with fear and her determined eyes long gone.

"It's gonna happen all over again." She whispered, her gaze not moving. "You can't do that!" she yelled at him. We all looked at her surprised.

"And why is that my lovely?" the man cooed.

"If you do…" she gulped. "A monster shall be released, and will destroy time itself." She said fear etched with every word. The man looked momentarily surprised, but quickly contained his emotion.

"How would you know that?" he smirked.

"I am a stellar spirit mage! I can read the stars. This has happened before! I man sacrificed the lives of many women to gain the same power, but instead, it released a beast so treacherous that it nearly destroyed time! One great sorcerer though, sacrificed his life in order to seal the monster once again also writing a warning of it in the stars as well." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please stop this." The man observed Lucy for a minute before bursting into laughter. I growled. What was so funny about this? The whole freakin world's gonna end if he does all of this crap!

"You think I'll fall for your puny shit?" he said while wiping away the imaginary tears. "I'm gonna continue with what I started and there is nothing you could do to stop me." He spat while grinning like a maniac.

"I'm not lying! And we will stop you!" Lucy shouted at him tears brimming her eyes.

"How so fairy?" he chuckled.

"With this." She whispered, but before she was able to do anything, she was stopped.

"Please, Lucy. Don't. I want you to stay. Please." Lisanna begged. _Stay? She's gonna leave? What?_ I was so confused. Lucy looked at Lisanna, then at all of us with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. But I gotta do this." She said with confidence. She pulled away from Lisanna's grip as Lisanna fell to her knees crying. I was confused beyond belief. She slowly stumbled toward the man. A few feet away from him she stopped and closed her eyes. Lucy cupped her hands over her heart, took a deep breath and started chanting something in a language that I didn't understand. I sensed a lot of magically energy flowing out of her. _That's impossible! She was nearly out of magic minutes ago! If she goes further she could kill herself!_

"LUCY! LUCY! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! LUCY! LUUUCYYYYY!" I screamed as tears made their way to my vision.

"LUCY STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Erza commanded her eye filling with tears.

"LUCY! PLEASE STOP! WE NEED YOU! LUCY!" Gray bellowed, tears making their way down his face. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards us. Her hair was fluttering around her from the magic and a lone tear streaked down her face. We looked at her, begged her to stop. She just gave us one of her smiles that always got me flustered and red. The smile that I loved about Lucy. The smile that made me love her. She was then mouthing us words. She stopped and looked at the man with pure determination and hatred in her eyes.

"Katashi Honiral, I Lucy Heartifilia hearby command you to be banished from this world forever!" Lucy chanted her form now glowing yellow.

"How do you know my name?! What's going on?" he cried. His eyes suddenly went wide and he fell on his knees clutching his head. "AHHHHHGGGG!" he moaned. And with that he disappeared, like a wind that blew sand away. I suddenly felt a warm feeling pass through me. It was gone in no less than a second, I felt all of my wounds gone and my magic at its fullest. It must have been the same for everybody, cause as soon as I was off the ground everyone was as well, well except for Lucy. _LUCY!_

"LUCY!" I sprinted towards her body as she crumbled to the floor. I caught her just in time. "Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me! Lucy! Com'mon! Open your eyes! Lucy!" I screamed. I heard her groan. I looked at her. I didn't remember seeing this many wounds on her. My eyes widened in realization. "Why'd ya do that you idiot!" I screamed at her. Her eyes dragged open. A small smile formed on her perfect lips.

"H-Hey…" she breathed before hacking her breath away.

"Shshshsh! You don't need to talk! We'll just get you to a hospital and you'll be just fine! Right! Gray, Erza, Lisanna, right?" I said letting my eyes look at them. They looked at Lucy and me with pity. "RIGHT!" I roared. Lisanna walked next to me and took Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, stay awake. You can do this! Please!" she said. Lucy just smiled. "It's ok guys. You guys need to continue on without me. Guess I won't be able to see that little girl again hu?" she chuckled before coughing again.

"NO! YOU'LL MAKE IT LUCY! JUST HANG ON!" Gray cried.

"You can do it Lucy! I'll try to go get help." Erza told her.

"No! Stay!" Lucy coughed out. "I wanna see you guys before I go." She whispered with tear filled eyes.

"NO! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!" I cried, tears flowing out of my eyes. "WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISES ABOUT BEING TOGETHER?" I shouted at her. She looked at me with surprise. She stared coughing again. This time blood dripped from her mouth.

"I love you guys," I heard her whisper. Her breaths were labored. "Especially you Natsu. I love you. I always will. We will me again. I promise. Kay?"She said while smiling. Her eyes slowly closed. _No. no . ! _

"NOOOO!" I roared at the heavens. I shook Lucy, desperately trying to wake her up even though knowing she might never. "Lucy! This isn't funny! Come back! LUCY!" I cried. I soon heard the cries of everyone else. Their sobs full of grief and sadness. Lucy's body suddenly stared glowing a bright yellow. My eyes widened. Her body then started to slowly turn into tiny golden particles, leaving yellow dust floating away along with Lucy's summery scent. "No. NO. Lucy! Come back! Please! Lucy, I love you!" I choked as I tried to catch the tiny floating particles of gold. But my efforts were no good. Soon those little specks were gone along with the girl I loved. I roared. I put all my sadness, my anger and my love in the roar. My mate. How stupid of me. Lucy was my mate. And now she was gone. I just lost my mate, and I might never be able to find her again.

**And scene. :D so what did you think? I bet it does need some help… should I continue? I love writing and all but I have a very tight schedule and I might not have time to continue... If I get reviews maybe I'll continue ^^ please review and help me if you think I might be missing something! **

**-The Lost Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! They really did support me very much! ^^ I really love you guys! And I've to try to update every 1-2 weeks on a Friday, if not it will appear on the weekends. Once again thank you for the reviews and support! Love you guys! 3**

It was dark. All she could see was black. Not a single light source in eye sight. "Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Can someone please help me? Hello? Where am I? " she called. _It's cold…I wish Natsu was here, he would keep me warm… him and his warm blood…_ The thought of it made her giggle. She swam through the darkness. "Where is the damn freakin exit. I wanna get outta here and see Natsu already." She whined. "Where is Natsu by the way." She thought aloud. A sharp pain abruptly shot through her head. She gasped and clutched her golden locks. "uhhhhh… urrggggg… AHHH!" Her quiet moans soon turned into full out screams. "AHHHH! ARRGG! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed. Images appeared and disappeared within seconds, racing through her brain, her eyes wide open, pupils dilated and unfocused.

_We will meet again, I promise. Kay? _

_Sorry, I'll be careful._

_I gotta do this._

"_NATSU!"_

_I love you guys._

_You need to continue on without me._

_Stay! I wanna see you before I go._

"AHHHH! ARGGGG! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T FOCUS!" She cried in agony. Another memory came across her mind, this time though staying longer.

"_LUCY! DON'T DO THIS! WE NEED YOU! PLEASE!" the raven haired boy called. _"Gray.." she called.

"_Please. Don't do this. I want you to stay." The silver girl cried. _"Lisanna?… what's happening?" she said to herself, desperately confused.

"_Don't do this Lucy!" the scarlet mage screamed. _"What? Erza? I- I don't get what's going on?" she cried in frustration.

"_LUCY!" the pink haired boy roared, tears streaming down his face. _"OK! WHAT THE FUQ IS GOING ON!" the girl hollered. Then the memories hit her like a sledge hammer was slammed into her. Her eyes widened in shock and realization. "I'm dead. I died. For the world. For Natsu." Tears leaked from her eyes as she cradled her face. She wiped her tears and tried to put up a bold face. _No. I chose this. I chose to die for my comrades… for Natsu… _with the thought of the silly pink hair boy she burst into tears again. "_I won't be able to talk to him or touch him anymore won't I" _she thought while crying.

"My dear Lucy, don't cry!" an angelic voice sang to her. Lucy opened her tear filled eyes and tilted her tear streaked face to the sound.

"Mom? Is that really you?!" she gasped with shock. Her tears and sadness forgotten. The blonde figure smiled gently at the crying girl. "MOM!" Lucy shouted tears returning to her sight, but not tears of sadness, no, the tears of happiness of seeing her dead mother. She floated to her figure before tackling her full on.

"Oh my! Dear! Yes, yes I missed you too sweetie~" the mother cooed to her now sobbing 17 year old child. "Lucy. You need to listen to me. We don't have that much time left." The blonde mother sternly told Lucy. Lucy immediately stopped her sobbing and remove herself from her mother.

"Am I dead mother?" Lucy asked with curiosity. "Cause I thought heaven was suppose to look pretty." She pouted.

The mother chuckled at her daughters silly pout. "No dear. Not yet. It isn't your time yet."

"Eh? So then why am I here?" Lucy then asked.

"Lucy listen very carefully. You didn't die. When we stellar mages over use our magic, we don't die we turn into dust for a while until we regain our magic. The thing though is that we never fully recover our magic. We end up learning a different one to replace the magic we lost. Don't look at me like that! You will still be able to summon your spirits but not for long. You will never be able to regain the stellar magic you lost, but you can replace it. But you must start learning it immediately after awakening. No time is wasted. That means that you can't go to your friends as soon you wake. You must search for a magical source you can learn from. If not you could truly die from lack of magic a second time. You hear me Lucy." Lucy sharply nodded. Layla breathed in relief. "Good. Now you will awaken near a magic source, but it your job to find it understood. Don't give up hope that it isn't there. It will." She sternly insisted.

"Alright mother." Lucy only replied. White started to invade Lucy sights. "Wh-what's going on!? Mom?" Lucy called. It was getting very dizzy for her.

"It's time. Lucy, good luck. Don't forget. It is always there." Her mother's last words rang through her ears as the white completely took her to unconsciousness.

**In Lucy's apartment…**

Natsu's POV

I didn't need to move. I could stay here forever. Forever. Forever. Forever wrapped in Lucy's covers along with her summery scent. I don't need anything else. I just needed her. And now she was gone. Gone forever. Just the thought of her last words brought tears in my eyes. I single tear fell from my eye to the comforter. If Lucy was here, she would have screamed at him to get out of her bed, the out of her house. _Lucy…_ I miss you Lucy. I miss your weirdness. I miss your screams, your cute pouts, your pissed off face. I miss you so much. I miss your eyes, your scent, your voice, your hair. I love you Lucy. Why you. Why you out of the people in the world why you? "Lucy…" I chocked back a sob. I couldn't hold it anymore. "Lucy… Lucy… please come back… I miss you… Fairy Tail misses you… please come home… please I love you… I can't survive without you. Please. Come home." I cried. A sob wracked my body. A pitiful wail escaped my mouth.

"Natsu…" a small voice called to me. I slowly looked up at the open window and there looking pitiful at me was Happy.

"Natsu… it's ok… we all miss Lucy… we know how you feel… so please… don't cry alone… we're here for you too…" Happy choked, his voice cracking at the end. I felt a little ashamed. I knew that Happy was also devastated about Lucy's death. He almost thought of her as a mother.

"Come here you little pipsqueak." I said with open arms. Happy wailed and flew into my chest. His tiny sobs vibrating through my body. I stroked his head tenderly as silent tears caressed my face. He was right. I didn't need to face this alone. Everyone would be sad about this. No not sad, devastated. I needed to help everyone go through this too, they would help me as well.

"You know Natsu, I wish Lucy was here. She would have fish in her kitchen and yell at us for sneaking into her house and you accidently seeing her change." With Happy's comment a small blush made its way to my face. The memory of Lucy in her bra and panties will always be buried into my head. Along with the hand that smacked my head as well. "You liiiike her!" he snickered.

"Sh-shut up!" I cursed my stuttering. Happy only laughed.

"Admit it! You liiike her!" He shouted. I blushed crimson. _Damnit! Happy and his damn teasing!_

"I don't like her Happy. I l-l-love her… but she isn't here now." I said softly. Happy's boisterous laughing slowly quieted down.

"I think she liked you too Natsu, if that makes you feel better." Happy called softly. I smiled.

"Yah…" I grinned. And that's how I and Happy were until sleep finally took us into its dark pleasant slumber. _Lucy…_

**Somewhere in Mongolia…**

A dark shadow moved with remarkable speed, almost a shadow itself. _Damn you Layla… I already have too much on my hands… just don't blame me if it doesn't turn out the way you expected…_ the figure stopped at a nearby cliff staring at the full moon that reflected into the sea's dark blue waves. "Just to warn you, this won't be an easy task… Lucy Heartfilia." I said with a grin on its face before it howled into the night and disappeared.

**So… what do you think? *w* good? Well as I said before, next chappy will be up on Friday! Maybe early if I can! Review and tell me if I need to edit anything! And you can PM me anytime if you have any questions! Well until Friday, c u then!**

**-The Wandering Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Imma back! :3 so did you think that chapter 2 was kinda short? Should I make longer chapters? DX I won't know what to do if you don't tell me, so leave a review!**

_Cold….so cold…_ "S-s-s-o c-c-c-cold!" stuttered the freezing blonde. "F-f-uck… where am I?"She mumbled to herself looking at the leafy green trees. "I remember…" her milky brown orbs widened at the realization of the past events. "Mom… I won't let you down!" she whispered to herself. She abruptly stood up, ignoring her aching head and bones. "How long was I out?" she shivered. She looked at her surroundings. _Definitely the woods… but which one?_ She scrunched her eyebrows, releasing a stress filled sigh. Then she noticed a black bird that seemed to have weird wings and feet. She gasped at horror and realization. Instead of wings, they were black **human**__hands and **human** feet as its own. _Disgusting! _She shivered under its intense stare. _W-what the hell? What does it want… oh no…_ she gulped in realization. This was the Stealer bird. This bird was only found in the east of Mongolia, all the way near the edge, in the Reapers Wood. _REAPERS WOODS! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL AM I DOING HERE! _She mentally cried to herself. But then she remembered the Stealer. The stealer had a unique trait, it was able to steal anything from anything if it managed to get a hold of, and managed to kill. It cocked its head before giving off a very _human_ smile. She screamed and ran. The sound of heavy flapping soon followed. "HELP ME! SOMEONE! A FUCKIN STEALER IS GONNA EAT ME! HELP ME!" she screamed. The bird only crowed in return. She screamed again and ran faster. For a pair of hands and feet, that thing was pretty fast. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She howled. The sound of a croaking frog was heard directly after. _Poor froggy…_ she thought with slight pity. "HELP MEE!" she tried desperately. But of course she had to trip over her clumsy feet. Her face met the dirt with a squeal of surprise from the blonde. She groaned before desperately trying to get back to get back up. She flipped onto her back and tried to crawl away on her elbows. She grabbed at her keys at her waist. "I summon the, Loke!" a bright light glowed and appeared a man with an orange hair with dark glasses. Before he could speak he was gone with a poof. "DAMNIT! WHY!" Lucy fumed. The bird now landed, cocked it head at her curiously before licking its beak with a long pink tongue. Birds don't have tongues… "NATSUUUUU!" She screamed with the loudest voice she ever used. Before the bird could even move a single step closer to the screaming girl it fell on the floor, dead with a slit across its throat. Lucy stopped screaming and looked at the dead bird with shock. _W-w-what the?! Who did that?!_ She quickly looked around her.

"My, my… looks like Layla was right, you really do need help. Well let's just say it isn't going to be fun." A voice cackled close by. Lucy's eyes shot up, wide with fear.

"W-who are you! What do you want? How do you know my mother?!" she shouted.

"Why, someone has a lot of questions don't they." A black figure appeared after the voice. Lucy gasped in shock, this was a human! Wait… he was kinda hairy for a human and since when did humans have a tail, OR DOG EARS?

"What are you?" she blurted out without thought. The creature looked at her.

"That's quite rude isn't it, considering I'll have to deal with you for another 3 years…" he said while picking at his long sharp nails.

"What?! Why do you have a tail and dog ears? 3 years?! Who said that! And you still didn't answer my question about my mom!" she screamed, now very frustrated. The dog guy winced at her loud voice.

"Oh shut up for a second! And these aren't dog ears for your information! These are wolf ears!" he growled, pride in his words. _Wolf? Wolf… WOLF!_

"N-n-n-no way! It can't be! You can't be…" she started but soon stopped from the shock.

"Yes my deary, I am the rare and legendary Shadow Wolf, Crescent and I will be teaching you, Lucy Heartfilia the ancient arts of Wolf Slaying." He stated, pride dripping with each word.

Back in Fairy Tail…

"Hey Happy, is Natsu coming anytime soon?" the white haired beauty Mirajane asked the blue flying exceed.

"Aye…"he said with a shaking head. "He said he wanted to stay at Lucy's for a little more…" the tone worry showing. Mira's blue eyes closed as she shook her head.

"Happy, it's been a week already, he shouldn't be cooped at Lucy's old apartment, did he even eat anything this whole week?!" she said with worry in each word.

"Aye, he did eat! I gave him fish and he ate it!" Happy said. Mirajane sighed.

"I know that Lucy's death is harsh but he shouldn't but he shouldn't kill himself over her, he couldn't do anything about it." She stated softly. The blue eyed girl remembered that day very well. Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Natsu coming through the guild doors all bloody and injured, and without Lucy. The guild all cried and stood shocked as Erza announced the death of their blonde friend before breaking down into tears herself. Gray even started crying. Natsu just stood there, quiet and silent.

_Flashback_

"_What are you guys saying… she's not dead! She just away! She's gonna come back! She's gonna come back! She promised me!" she shouted. _

"_Face it flame brain! She's gone! She died for us! She died for you! She's dead!" Gray shouted at his face._

"_NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! STOP SAYING THAT! SHE'LL COME BACK! SHE PROMISED!" he shouted tears threatening to fall from his black orbs. _

"_You don't get it Natsu! She won't come back! She's DEAD!" he roared punching him along with his harsh words. Natsu stood motionless._

"_No, you don't get it Gray, she promised, she promised she wouldn't leave me, she promised she would come back, she doesn't break promises Gray! SHE'S COMING BACK GRAY! SHE PROMISED SHE'LL COME BACK! SHE PROMISED!" he said tears now streaming his face. "SHE PROMISED!" he roared before collapsing to the floor. Mirajane just stood there tears pouring out of her eyes and hand covering her mouth to covering her cracked wail of sadness. She ran to Lisanna and embraced her in a hug. Lisanna just sobbed into her pink dress and wailed, "She took the blame Mira! When I made a mistake she saved my ass and took the blame! If I was just careful enough we would have caught the man and she wouldn't have been in trouble and we could have all been here, having a good time and laughing! It's all my fault!" she cried repeating. Erza looked at her shocked before walking up to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_It wasn't your fault. It was her fate." She whispered in Lisanna's ear. Natsu just stopped listening to us and ran out the guild's door._

And that was the last time anyone but Happy had seen Natsu, he didn't even come to the funeral. Mirajane sighed again, desperately wishing for the blonde to just walk in the guild doors saying this was a joke.

"I'm not killing myself Mira, I just needed time." Mumbled a distant voice. Mira looked up, surprised to find the pink haired boy looking at her with a half hearted smile. She smiled a sad smile at him.

"I know Natsu… Don't worry… We're here too… We all miss her…" she smiled, now close to tears. He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Can you give me something strong?" he asked politely. Mira looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure? You better not ask for too much… I don't want to deal with a drunk Natsu…" she said with a giggle. Natsu just nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry Mira, one would be just fine." He sat down on Lucy's stool and ducked his head into the crook of his arm. _Come back Luce. We all need you. Come back soon you weirdo…_

Back with Lucy…

"WHAT! NO WAY! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM AND IM GONNA JUST WAKE UP AND BE OK!" Lucy shouted hysterically, arms flailing. Tick marks appeared on Crescent's temples.

"OY! SHUT UP BLONDIE! Your getting on my nerves… and you need to do this. The sooner you finish this then the quicker you can go back to see this Natsu of your and I get to sleep around all day." He said with a distant look in his eyes. Lucy just brushed him off.

"What do you know about me and my mom?" she demanded. He smirked.

"I knew your mom since you were born. I even met you when you were a baby. You just don't remember. You were much more calmer and not that much of a mess as you are but I still have to deal with you… your mother and I were good friends, I met her while she was on a mission, she was a brilliant mage, I hope you carried on her trait." He snorted on the last comment. Lucy sighed.

"So, I lost my stellar magic didn't I…" she would miss her spirits dearly…

"No, no, no dear. You didn't lose it. You will regain very little when training with me. Probably will only be able to hold them for 10 minutes at max if you train hard enough and 2 at once, that is why I will be teaching you the arts of Wolf Slaying. Technically, a lost magic since it's so rare." He said with a proud smirk. She could already tell he was full of self pride.

"So, I will be learning Shadow Wolf Slaying?" she said with much curiosity.

"Yes my dear. Shadow is one of many complicated magic, very hard to master. Now adding Wolf Slaying, nearly impossible, but you really surprise me deary. You really did surpass your mother." He said with a nod. Lucy swelled with pride, but became curious once again.

"What does that mean?" her eyes narrowing.

"It means that your magic compactly is huge! I can't believe you didn't unlock your full potential! Well, once we start training, you will need another magic to fully regain your magic potential! Most people die from the amount of magic energy from Wolf Slaying but you! You don't have enough! I was quite surprised with this discovery! You really are a wonder!" he said, making Lucy's eyes widening with shock.

"Another magic?! I never heard of a mage able to wield 2 different types of magic! Impossible!" she exclaimed, too shocked to really think about it.

"Nothing is impossible, and you know it." Crescent said with a smile. Lucy was taken back for a moment. Crescent when with a smile looked really like a nice guy. Lucy, with two magical powers. AMAZING!

"I can't wait to get started!" she shouted abruptly jumping along with her statement. Crescent smirked.

"Really? You want to start now?" he asked with false hesitation.

"You bet!" Lucy shouted with such enthusiasm that Crescent had to smile again.

"Alright! 200 pushups and 300 hundred sit ups! Chop chop! Then we will go on to the basics of Wolf Slaying, then balance, then concentration, then…!" he exclaimed with a grin making his imaginary list of what to do to torture Lucy.

"WHAT! 200? 300?! I can barely do 50!?" she whined.

"You need to get stronger! Now get going!" he barked. Literally, barked.

"HAI!" Lucy whimpered, scared of his bark and started with her pushups. "1..2…3…4..5…6.." she said counting. Crescent smirked. _You really are something… Lucy Heartfilia…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyy! The Lost Hope here! Yes yes I'm updating early for unknown reason, but all I can say is IM ON A ROLLLLLL! XD Leave a review! I wanna know if chapter 3 was kinda crappy… I kinda felt it was… and for the next few chapters I might just make it about Lucy's POV, should I do that? Or should I do the guild's POV too? It's up to you guys! I won't know if you guys don't tell me! So leave me a review to make me happy!**

_I am dying. Literally. After the 200 pushups and 300 sit ups (I can't believe I actually was able to do them!), my arms and stomach felt like they were internally bleeding, but stupid Crescent doesn't freakin care… stupid wolf…_ The blonde figure huffed wiping sweat off her face, her arm sore as hell.

"Now, onto balance!" Crescent said excitingly! Lucy groaned. Crescent really knew how to send a person to their living hell. "I want you balance this shadow vase on your head while on one foot, each foot for 30 minutes. I'll take a nap, if you drop the vase extra 30 minutes!" he called while laying down at the roots of a partially dead tree. Lucy huffed and tried to cross her arms around her chest but failed. That's how much it hurt.

"Can't you give me a damn break old man?" she whined. Crescents ears perked.

"Did you just call me old?" he called from his napping place slowly, a dark aura coming from him.

"N-no…" Lucy stuttered. She was getting scared from this geezer already.

"Good." Crescent replied before snapping his fingers, creating a tall and delicate shadow vase. Lucy just sighed and put the vase on top of her head. This was going to be a long day. After her 3 hour balance training (yes, she dropped the vase 4 times XD) they were now focusing on flexibility. "Com'mon Lucy! Stretch! Oh who gives a shit!" he growled as he pushed completely onto the ground.

"YEEOOOOWWWW!" She cried, a single tear escaped her eyelid. "That hurt you fuckin bastard!" she snarled.

"Well at least you can completely do your straddle." He said with a smirk. Lucy looked down and saw what Crescent said was true. She was in a complete straddle position with the pain slowly vanishing. She still growled at him. _You didn't need to do that…_ "Now onto your splits!" he said with a evil smirk. "NOOOOO!" Lucy cried. After another 2 hours of flexibility, Lucy was finally able to do a split with both legs, successfully keep her legs strait and getting her head to touch her knees and her palms to touch the floor, do a backbend and lie completely on her stomach while doing a straddle. Well, not with out Crescent's 'help'.

"Your killing Crescent! Your killing me!" Lucy sobbed while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet crouching down and hugging her knees. Crescent only shook his head and sighed.

"It's your fault for not being flexible." He commented before yawning. Lucy only glared at him through watery tears. "Now, we need to start the basics. Once we got those down we could find another magic that could go along with your shadow magic…" Crescent said while in deep thought. Lucy only hummed in return. She was now excited, she wanted to learn this from the start! Not the other crap…

"Alright Lucy, you need to focus on this. No dozing off ok. This is extremely important." He told her sternly. Lucy only nodded in response. "You need to calm yourself down, feel the earth, almost like sinking into it, you will feel like you're in a murky mess. But in this mess, you will feel sleepy, but you can't sleep you hear me! You can't sleep! You need to wait until you feel warmth and light. Feel not see or hear. You must absorb it. You must! Alright. From there on you are on your own. Everyone has their own way to feel their magic, so I can't tell you what to do. Are you ready?" he asked. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him, eyes full of determination.

"Let's do this thing!" she cheered. Crescent looked taken back then laughed.

"You really are a strange one." He commented. She only pouted. "Alright. Calm yourself and just sink in." he said.

"Alright." Lucy said before taking a deep breath and clearing her mind. She imagined herself slowly floating, creeping from her body into the moist dirt and coldness of the Earth. It was calming. She sighed and felt herself sink in deeper. Soon enough she was wrapped in a blanket of fuzziness and black. Her vision was hazy and she felt very sleepy. _Uhhhhh, need to stay awake… Ugggg…_ her eyes felt so droopy… a minute wouldn't hurt right? Hmmm, yah, a minute of shut eye would be nice… _You can't fall asleep you hear! You can't sleep! _Lucy's eyes shot open, just before slowly going back down. _DON'T FALL ASLEEP!_ This time Lucy fully opened her eyes. She knew that voice anywhere. "Natsu…" she whispered, eyes big, sleep long gone. For a second she saw his face, his rosy pink hair and that lovable grin that made her heart flutter. "Natsu…" That memory made her feel so warm, light. She couldn't see any light but she felt so warm, she just wanted to be covered in it. Slowly, the warmth spread, from her heart all the way to the tip of her finger and toes, she was covered head to toe in the warm fluffy warmth. She hummed in approval. _Ohhhhh~ so nice…_ she sighed in content. A sudden burst of light invaded her vision. She blinked her eyes, shocked from the sudden light and looked up to see where it came from. It was from a small ball. The ball seemed to taunt her, the ball so warm and her now freezing, the early warmth gone. She shivered as she tried to desperately tried to catch the warm ball but failed miserably. She growled in frustration. "Come here you damn ball!" she yowled as she suddenly tripped on a unknown object, while finally managing to catch the fluffy white ball. The white suddenly disappeared, leaving only white whisps in Lucy's palms. "Eh? Where did it go?" she said looking around. She now found herself in an unknown place. There was nothing around her. Just grass, like a prairie. But a foreign scent wafted her nose. _Blood!_ She whipped her head, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna all standing there, fighting an unknown enemy. They were all heavily injured. Lisanna was panting erratically while desperately trying to fight back the man with bandages covering his face, Erza heavily breathing while Gray clutching a gash at his side, Happy was heavily bruised and Natsu injuries worse than all of them. Multiple cuts and gashes all over, a forming black eye, blood dripping down his face, and swollen body parts, claiming he had broken bones. But still, they were all fighting back with all they got. "I got to do this for Lucy! I have to pay her back for all the times she saved me from trouble!"urged the familiar voice of Lisanna. _Lisanna_. "Lucy wouldn't want us to give up!"Gray cheered. _Gray…_ "FairyTail wouldn't go down without a fight!"Erza cried. _Erza…_ "For Lucy!" Natsu shouted. _Natsu, I missed you all…_ but before she could say anything, to tell them she was alive and well. A sword slashed across Gray's chest, leaving Gray on the grass panting hard. "GRAY!" we all cried. _Odd, they don't seem to notice me, maybe they can't see me…_ she waved her hand in Natsu's pinched face. _Yep. They can't see me…_ she glanced at Gray and growled. How dare they hurt her Nakama like that! She yelped when the bandage faced man lunged at Erza and with one punch knocked her to the ground. Erza gasped for air as she curled into her aching stomach. Lisanna gasped along with Natsu's roar out of anger. "BASTARD!" He snarled. He lunged at him but the man was much too fast for him in his current state. He swiftly dodged his fiery fist and slammed his fist into Natsu's chin. Natsu only grunted and tried to kick but only failed when he caught his leg and flipped him, crushing him to the ground. "Fariy Tail you say! You're going to need to try harder to get me!" the man taunted. Natsu only groaned in response. "You should be happy I'm only going to end your life now instead of continuing on your terrible life. Lucy stood in shock at the scene in front of her. Erza was down along with Gray. Lisanna was trapped in an enchantment cage, pounding on the invisible walls screaming. Happy lying motionless on the ground and Natsu about to die. Anger and denial pulsing through her veins. How dare he touch her nakama like that! How dare he talk bad about them! HOW DARE HE! Lucy shouted a cry full of anger and hatred toward the man in front of her, the man hiding behind his bandages, a coward. Black wisps surrounded her body and covered her arms. He was going to pay. A black shadow skimmed across the grass and stabbed the man through the stomach and out the back. The man instantly dropped to the ground coughing blood, hands around the hole in his stomach. Lisanna looked at Lucy, first fear, then shock then…happiness.

"LUUCYYY!" She screamed tears of happiness dropping from her eyes. Lucy looked at her hands, eyes wide in shock and confusion. Did she just do that? Did she just kill a man? Her hands shook, but she quickly clenched them tight. She did this for her nakama, for Natsu. She turned her head to Lisanna and smiled a small smile. She quickly looked at Natsu, his eyes were open and tear filled.

"Lucy…" he whimpered. She only smiled at him. Lisanna's cage was now gone and she came running toward Lucy. Lucy looked down at her hands to find the glowing, her whole body was glowing, and she realized what was happening she looked at both Natsu and Lisanna, gave them a full, heartwarming smile and a small wave goodbye before completely disappearing in the glowing flash.

**Soooooo, what do ya think? :3 good? Like I said do you think I should just do Lucy's POV for now? Leave a Review! Tell me what you think! **

**-The Lost Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiaaayyyaaa! I updated 2 chapters today! You should be happy! I'm so tired now *.* Leave a review! Should I change rating to M? Leave a review! I wanna know how you think! :D on with the story….**

"Urgggggg….." Moaned the unmoving blonde now lying down on the ground. She slowly picked up her heavy head and glanced down herself. She groaned again. She was covered head to toe in dirt, moss, leaves, mud, and… "EWWWW! I HAVE ANIMAL SHIT ON MEHHHHH!" she howled, jumping off the ground flailing her arms around and shaking herself to get the poop off her shirt. "I just bought this!" she cried. She felt herself sticky and smelly from sweat as well. She was going to kill Crescent for making her sweat this much… wait… "Crescent! Where are you!" she shouted into the now pitch black forest. Not a single sound was heard. Lucy shivered from the cold breeze that just passed her. It probably night since it was dark. That fact didn't make things any better for Lucy…"Damnit Crescent! Just come out already!" she shouted into the night. Only a howl replied. Lucy, now shivering head to toe mumbled complaints and curses while treading through the dark woods. "Fuck weather, Fuck mud, Fuck Crescent oh fuck everything!" she yelled into the sky. A crack was heard in a distance behind Lucy. She snapped her head in that direction, wide eyed in fear and wonderment. Behind her was what looked a three-headed dog. Her mind went whirling with facts about the Reaper Woods. _Cerberus… the three headed demon dog of hell…_Lucy remembered reading strait out of the book with Levy and even telling her she would never want to meet this creature in person… it's strength was amazing along with speed and agility. The beast growled at her. One of the heads drooling while another baring it's teeth at her. She shivered in disgust as she watched the stream of drool pool on the ground under it. Cerberus snapped it's teeth at her, creating a loud crack. Lucy winced from the sound of the sharp teeth grinding against each other. _It doesn't make sense though! The Cerberus doesn't attack unless threatened! Why would it… wait…_she slapped her head in realization. She was in its territory, and Lucy didn't think it would let her back out. _Shit! What do I do?! _she panicked in her mind. Lucy slowly made small steps backwards, trying to find a way out of the dogs piercing gaze. _Crap!_ She squealed in fright as the beast growled even louder at her. _Ok. Not that way. _She groaned. Only way to go… _RUNNNN!_ She screamed to herself as she sprinted as fast as she could away from the snarling dog. But the beast was extremely fast, just as she expected. It pounced on her back, flattening her to the ground. She groaned in pain and turned herself onto her back. The sticky and slimy saliva dripped from the left heads mouth onto her stomach. _EWWWW!_ she whined with disgust, then winced in pain. The Cerberus's claws were painfully digging their way in her shoulder, giving off the coppery scent of blood in the air. Cerberus ripped its claws out of Lucy's shoulder, causing her to scream in agony. It raised its paw aimed at her heart, ready to make the final move. Lucy closed her eyes and braced for the attack, knowing there was no way she was able to avoid the hit. _I guess I failed you mama…_ but the blackness never came. A burning sensation and tremendous amount of pain erupted from the left side of her face. She screamed with pain but quickly stood up and covered her face. Blood covered her left hand as she held her wounded face.

"LUCCCYYYY! I FREAKIN TOLD YOU TO NOT MOVE YOUR ASS ANYWHERE DUMBASS!" The familiar voice of Crescent screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKIN TELL ME ANYTHING OLD MAN!" She screeched back. Crescent only growled back. He wrestled Cerberus to the dirt ground. He glared at the now whimpering three headed dog before letting it go run off in fright, obviously not expecting the Wolf. Crescent walked over to Lucy.

"Move your hand Lucy, I got to see your face." He commanded. Lucy slowly responded. She moved her hand away from her face, letting it fall to her side. Crescent winced at the sight. Lucy looked at him, worry in her eye.

"Is it that bad." She whispered. He only shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go, I got to take you to my house. You will then get some rest after McKenna has taken care of you and we will continue our lessons tomorrow morning at dawn." He said. "Climb onto my back, we need to move fast." He grumbled. Lucy cocked her head in confusion of who this McKenna person was before gasping. Crescent's bones were moving, shifting and shaping. It first looked painful, but it soon just looked like simple transformation. His hair turned into fur and his fingernails grew into claws he grew very large and a long glossy tail grew out of him. His clothes magically disappeared and he howled into the night. _That howl was Crescent the whole time!_ Lucy thought in awe. The transformation was actually beautiful if you really did see it, the moon's reflection shining over his pitch black fur, his silver eyes glistening through the dark shadow. Lucy carefully climbed onto his back, careful not to hurt herself. She sighed in content when she felt the softness and warm coming from the black fur. Crescent was big enough for her to completely lie down on her stomach and hug his back. She rubbed her face against the warmth. She could feel Crescent's rumble of a growl and only smiled back. She wanted to sleep so bad, but she knew this McKenna person had to help her first. She blew out a breath. After only 10 minutes of that comfortable ride on Crescent's back she slid off the warmth and cradled her now aching face. It was starting to sting now. In the distance Lucy was able to see a small hut like house, completely made of wood and leaves. It was quite big and fancy though. _Crescent really knows how to build a house_ she thought with a twinkle in her eye. The big double doors opened, and in the opening was a women that looked like she was in her early 30's. She had midnight black hair that ended at her shoulder blades with pearly white streaks flowing down her hair. Her clear sea blue eyes glittering under the stars.

"Oh my god! What happened to you!" she gasped, her pretty blue eyes widening in shock and horror. Lucy almost forgot about her injury.

"Oh ya…" Lucy mumbled touching her stinging face.

"McKenna, this is Lucy, we ran into Cerberus after the bondage. He made a nasty mark but I don't think its life threatening." He called to her. _Oh, so this is McKenna…_ Lucy thought curiously. McKenna only frowned.

"With that amount of blood loss, this could be life threatening Crescent. Lucy dear, come with me please." She motioned with her hands to come into the house. Lucy obeyed. When walking into through the double doors, it was like she stepped into a new house. The inside was completely warm and toasty. The structure was still wood and leaves, but there was so much furniture and materials that were made of things that weren't even close to wood! She stared with awe at the glass chandelier at the ceiling. The chandelier was in a shape of a moon with a star in the vacant space of the crescent moon. It was beautiful, it almost looked like the moon itself.

"Come here dear! I need to get you cleaned up!" McKenna called out to her. She gently pushed her onto a chair in the huge living room, a big first aid kit on the small coffee table in front of her. McKenna took the a clear flask filled with a brown liquid. "This is a special type of alcohol that I made myself, this may hurt a little sweety, just bear with me." She said in a soft voice and an apologetic smile on her face. Lucy tried to smile in return, but it hurt too much to do so though… Lucy hissed from the pain the alcohol was giving. "Sorry..." McKenna mumbled. Lucy clenched her fists to somehow diminish the pain a little. After McKenna was done with the liquid she took a white tube filled with a teal colored paste. "This is special ointment that helps deep cuts close fast." She explained to Lucy. "Don't worry, this won't hurt." She said with another kind smile. Lucy nodded. She dabbed a small amount of the teal paste onto her dainty finger and rubbed Lucy's cheek bone and the left side of her eyebrow in a circular motion. Soon enough she was done.

"Hey, um… McKenna? Can I see myself?" Lucy asked, truly curious about her appearance. McKenna looked at her sadly.

"Sure… but don't be too surprised with the outcome." She whispered as she handed her a round mirror. Lucy almost dropped the mirror in shock.

"N-no way…" Lucy mumbled, moving her fingers to gently touch the quickly healing marks. Right under her left eye on her once beautiful cheek bone was now a long deep slash that tore the muscle right to her hair line next to her eyebrow. A identical mark slashed under the 1st mark, parallel from it, stopping at the hair line as well. The slashes looked deep enough to reach the bone. But that wasn't the end of it. Another deep claw mark ran right through both marks all the way from where her ear was to the top left side of the eyebrow. Around these marks were angry purple bruises and dried blood that wasn't removed by the alcohol. Lucy's eyes slightly watered. _My face isn't ruined right? It's going to look better after its healed right? _Lucysniffed_. No, I don't care, nobody would see me around here. I would look stronger, tougher._ Lucy tired to put on a brave smile but it came out as a grimince from the injury.

"I bet it'll look better after it's healed." Lucy only said to McKenna. McKenna only smiled a sweet smile in return. Lucy was really starting to like McKenna.

"You better go to bed now Lucy, in the morning the cut will be closed but it won't be fully healed so you got be careful ok?" McKenna explained.

"Sure! I soooo tired." Lucy yawned, trying to lighten up the mood. McKenna giggled.

"Well good! I have an extra room for you down the hall! Follow me!" she said cheerfully. Lucy only laughed and followed. McKenna led Lucy down the hallway and turned right to a white door. Both Lucy and McKenna entered.

"This will be your room ok. The bathroom is right next to the closet and there are extra clothes in the drawer if you need. If you need anything, just call me and I'll come running!" she called and closed the door. Lucy sighed and plopped down on the bed, back first. Man, was she dead tired. With all the action and training today, she didn't know if she would be able to survive another three years or longer… _three years until I see Natsu… I wonder how he's doing… was that vision real? Did I really kill somebody? _Lucy's thoughts wandered on and on until sleep fully claimed her.

**I know, I know… why did I make Lucy get scarred! Well I thought that Lucy needed to face some hardships and stuff like that, more is on the way as well… and I thought it might have looked good when I dressed Lucy in the future… so, did you like the idea or should I have not done it? Review! **

**-The Lost Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I KNOW! ITS BEEN A WHILE! My friends been bugging me to update the next chappy so here it is! I also made it longer than usual, I think.. Anyway, how was your Thanksgiving? Soooo…. Is the story somewhat going somewhere for you guys? You guys didn't say anything about the POVs so I'm just making it Lucy's for now. Sound good? Well hope you still like the story for now. Sorry! But anyhow I would just like to leave comments to my fellow reviewers…**

**Jinjin1- no no! I actually think it's quite cheesy too! xD**

**SecretMinkOtaku7- thanks for the encouragement! **

**Apple(guest)- HELL YAZ! BBF -**

**Tscarfe- thanks for the tip! Hope this is better… xP**

**To the story…**

The blonde beauty groaned as the warm, bright rays splayed across her face. _Stupid sun…_ She turned to her right side to escape the annoying light but quickly jumped up and yelped.

"Owwwww!" She cradled her right shoulder before looking under her tattered shirt.

_Shit… I forgot about that…_ the ugly slash marks raked her shoulder blade, anger purple bruises formed around the wound and crusted blood all over her back. Lucy winced as she tried putting pressure on her right side to get off the bed. She sighed before using her legs to get off instead. She held her left elbow while walking to the closet to get some fresh clothes and a towel to dry herself off after the shower she was going to take. While opening the bathroom door she accidently lightly bumped into the door frame and sputtered curses like an angry sailor. After her cursing episode her brown eyes opened wide, filled with awe. The bathroom was a beauty. In the center of the huge bathroom, was a grand, round bathtub on the floor along with the big glass doors that lead to the shower, mirrors surround the walls and marble sinks and gold facets.

_Seriously, where in hell does he get these things?! We're in the middle of the Reaper Wood's for fucks sake! _She only sighed before trying to turn on the water.

This place reminded her so much of the Heartfilia mansion. _Dad…_ she tried turning on the water but soon realized something… How was she supposed to wash herself? Her right arm was injured and she couldn't wash her hair and body with only her left hand…

"Guess I have to find McKenna…" she mumbled under her breath.

She now slowly walked out the bathroom, carful of hitting the damned door frame and out to the hallway. She turned her head both ways just in case someone unwanted was around before walking to the grand door across her room and knocking.

"Hello? McKenna? Ummmm, I need a favor to ask…" Lucy waited for a bit. "Hello? McKenna? You there?" she heard someone groan behind the door and some ruffling but soon came down to silence. "McKenna? I'm coming in!" Lucy shouted through the door while turning the brass knob. Lucy's jaws dropped and eyes nearly popped out of their socket. A huge, fluffy bed was in the center of the room, above a crystal chandelier and an enormous window pouring in rays of sun. But this isn't what shocked Lucy, no, no. It was what was on the bed that did. McKenna was there alright, but along with a sleeping Crescent who was cuddling up against McKenna, curling around her with his muscular arm around her waist protectively while hugging her against his chest. A sweet and peaceful smile graced both their faces. Lucy blushed pink while watching the sun touch the lovers. McKenna's blue eyes lazily opened before the look of shock crossed her face when seeing the now crimson Lucy. "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't know! I thought…"Lucy rambled some more before stopping when hearing McKenna's soft giggle.

"It's alright Lucy. I was going to wake up anyway, do you need anything?" she asked, amusement in her eyes at Lucy's bashful face.

"Um ya… you see… turns out I had another cut across my shoulder and I kinda need help to shower now.." Lucy replied using her left arm the scratch the back of her head.

"Oh dear! You should have woke me up! We need to see it immediately!" McKenna started moving out of Crescent arms until his grip tightened around her waist pulling her back into the poofy bed. She squealed. Lucy only went back to blushing. They were so cute!

"Mmmmhhhh… stay longer…" Crescent mumbled under the covers. A soft pink dusted across McKenna's cheeks.

"I have to see a cut on Lucy's shoulder, I apparently didn't notice it yesterday." She frantically whispered, trying to get out of his iron grip, her pink blush quickly turning red. Lucy giggled at her embarrassed face. Crescent only groaned. He mumbled some things that were really similar to stupid blondie, but who knows? He reluctantly let go of McKenna before getting up himself, completely shirtless. Lucy only gasped before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ohhhhh~ did I interrupt something? Or were you guys busy last night?" she hummed, amusement written across her face. Both Crescent and McKenna blushed at her comment.

"OY! SHUT UP BRAT!" Crescent barked. His wolf ears flat against his head, threatening but also bashful.

"N-n-no! Why would you think that Lucy!" McKenna stuttered, covering her blushing face. Lucy smiled at them.

"I'll be waiting in the bathroom! Just in case you and Crescent do something naughty~!" she cooed before closing the door behind her. She laughed as she heard Crescent explode with curses and McKenna trying to calm him down. Lucy heard her squeal, guessing Crescent brought her down with a bear hug, or should she say 'wolf' hug. Lucy smiled. _They're so cutee! Adorable!_ Lucy slowly tried to take off her shirt, but ended up with no avail. Just then, McKenna came into Lucy's room, a pink blush coated on her cheeks. Lucy only smirked.

"I knew you were important to Crescent, but I didn't expect you to be his wife~" she called in a singsong voice. McKenna only playfully glared at her. "How long have you been together?" Lucy asked.

"For 21 years now, 22 next month." McKenna said bashfully. Lucy squealed. "Now let me see your injury before you get more hurt." McKenna scolded. She carefully removed Lucy's shirt, only causing a couple of whimpers and cries of pain, but successful taking off all of her clothes and putting her in the bath. McKenna carefully put on the same teal paste on the slash marks on her shoulder blade before washing her hair with berry scented shampoo and conditioner.

"Hey McKenna, how'd you meet Crescent?"Lucy peered at McKenna under the soapy foam. McKenna paused at her soft scrubbing at her mudding hair and smiled softly. "Well, I used to live in a Hunters Town, I was in a family of 3, my mother, my father and I. We were a really happy family. I use to help my mom cook and clean, even pick flowers with her for the vase at our tiny dining table. I would go fishing with my father and we would always have contests skipping rocks. I was the best!" she said with a soft giggle, lightly scrubbing Lucy's golden head. "But of course, happiness never lasts. 3 months after my 13th birthday, that's when life started collapsing. My father grew very ill, he soon wasn't able to get out of bed. He caught a rare sickness, there was no cure, so I just stood there, desperately trying to get him better, and watching him wither into nothing. He died 4 days after my 14th birthday. My mother cried for days, months, I don't even remember how long. We started running low on food and money. Soon enough, my mother was begging for food from neighbors. They just looked at us with disgust. Sick people. We suffered for so long, thinking that it wouldn't get any worse for us. Hoping. Then, it happened." McKenna stopped scrubbing and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to…" Lucy softly called, putting a wet hand over her hand embedded in her soapy hair. McKenna only smiled.

"No dear, it's fine. That day, on my 16th birthday, right after my mother gave me a slice of bread, bandits raided the town…"McKenna paused before taking a deep breath, "and they burned it to the ground." She whispered. Lucy's eyes widened. McKenna, shaking, slowly rubbed the bottom of Lucy's head, close to the neck. "My mother told me to run, to hide, to survive. So I did. I ran. And ran. And ran. Before I knew it, I was in a forest. I didn't know anything about where I was, how long I was running and how I even got there. I finished my bread pretty quickly, I was starving after all the running after all. Tired too. The bread didn't satisfy my hunger, so I wandered around for hours. It was already dark. I was terribly scared. That was then I met him. Crescent." A small smile grazed her lips.

"He had such a cocky personality but I saw the concern in his eyes. He took me to this grand place," she gestured to the house. "fed me, took care of me and cared for me. Soon enough, I found myself falling in love with his dark eyes and midnight hair." She lulled, her eyes glazed. "He always cared for me, the dirty and unkempt girl." She whispered. "He surprised me on my 20th birthday by asking me to be wife and mate. I remember the cute blush and red cheeks." She giggled. Lucy just smiled. "He said I was something special. He met tons of women all around the world. Dated millions, but never found the right one. Until I came. So unusual, so special he called me. So he named me his mate. I had to go through a ceremony that combined our lives together, so if I die, he dies, if he dies, I die. He said we would together forever, forever in love." She said, a pink blush coating her face as she coated the peach scented body wash on the Luffa. Lucy snickered.

"Did he give you kiss along with it?" Lucy asked with a devious tone.

"W-w-what?! T-t-that's none of your business!" she stammered before furiously scrubbing the luffa at Lucy's back. Lucy only smiled.

"We then got married when I was 21. It was one of the best things that ever happened. That day, I thought about my mom and my dad. That day when my mom died saving me. I thought that it could have been a blessing in disguise. A wonderful blessing. Then" McKenna was abruptly cut off by Crescent bellow of food.

"MCKENNA! WHERE IS THE FOOD?!" he hollered. Both Lucy and McKenna burst laughing. By now, McKenna was done cleaning Lucy.

"Wait Crescent!" she hollered back. She looked at Lucy before smiling. "You must have been quite a beauty before that nasty scar got you." She murmured as she lightly traced the deep marks. Lucy only shook her head.

"I'm still beautiful, just in my own way." Lucy smiled. McKenna looked at her with shock before softening her gaze.

"Of course. Your Lucy Heartfilia, a rare beauty." McKenna grinned at her.

"MCKENNA! THE FOOD!" Crescent shouted.

"WAIT YOU GOD DAMN FATTY!" Lucy shouted back, irritation in her words. She only heard a insulted growl in return. She looked at McKenna sympathetically before saying, " I still don't know how you deal with a douse bag like him."

**I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed in this chapter, but I felt like I really needed this. So guys, I decided, since I probably won't reach 100 reviews, I will write my 50****th**** reviewer any one-shot they would like! It is all up to them! The pairing, the AU, ANYTHING. So… GIVE ME MY REVIEWS! :D !**

**-The Lost Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy groaned. Not this again!

"Com'on Lucy! You need to do this! This will make you stronger! Now, DO IT!" Crescent shouted at her. Lucy groaned again and gave Crescent a deadly glare.

"SCREW YOU CRESCENT!" she cried out as she rammed her gloved fist into shadow punching bag. Loud thumps followed with Lucy's battle shout and she then soon fell down to her knees, all her energy exhausted. Lucy violently removed her boxing gloves and wiped the sweat off her brow and started breathing vigorously. It's been a month since the cerberus incident. stupid mutt, even with 3 heads it was still as stupid as a (no offense to you bees...) Stupid training. Never could get a damn break!

"Now Lucy, control yourself, do 400 sit ups and 300 push ups while I sleep." he commanded moto-toned. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead.

"You fuckin bastard! you think i'll actually do that?! Teach me some magic god damnit!" she shouted unable to contain her anger. Crescent froze in his place, back facing the blonde beauty. His rigid form made a shadow at Lucy's feet. Lucy stared wide-eyed at his reaction. This could not be good.

"Lucy..." he responded slowly. Lucy didn't like that... "You have to understand that you need physical fitness as well magic capacity. right?" he questioned. Lucy nervously nodded her head. this wasn't going to end up well, she knew. "And in order to do that we need to train.. Right?" he seethed.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked and prepared for an attack. He curtly nodded his head and turned his back to her. Lucy lowered her stiff form and gave Crescent a questioning look. That was it?

"Now dodge!" he shouted as he shot multiple black shadow balls toward her with incredible speed. She shouted as she tried to dodge the black blurs. _Twist! Jump! Duck! Oh fuck! _she screamed to herself. A black shadow hit her square in the chest.

"OH FUCK CRESCENT! THAT HURT!" She screamed enraged, curling up into a ball on the forest, clutching her chest. He only chuckled and gave Lucy a huge, teeth grinning smile. Damn that was creepy...

"Again." he calmly said, still smiling before sending another swarm of black balls toward poor, defenseless Lucy. Man, Lucy was in deep shit alright.

**6 months later...**

_Dodge, Duck, Swing, Jump, Back, Split, Twist, Spin, Jump..._ Lucy repeated to herself as she skillfully dodged all blows. Crescent smiled at Lucy's progress. She truly improved in these last 6 months. He stared at Lucy calm complexion before he smirked. he sent out a bigger swarm of blurs at her, bigger, faster and a lot more. her face contorted in concentration. He watched as she jumped backwards and did repetitive back bends to dodge the upcoming blurs. Right after she ran up to a tree and jumped of the bark and over the balls, letting her back skim the black shadows and landing back on feet, not feeling tired at all.

"WOOOHOOO!" Lucy cheered for herself. she pumped her fists into the air and a shining smile smile shone on her face, her eyes sparkling. "Can we work on magic Crescent! Pwease! pwetty pwease!" she begged, her lips forming a pouting face. he laughed at her childish act. She was still as persistent as ever.

"I guess, since your physical fitness has improved greatly." he said while faking a thoughtful voice. Lucy only stared with hope filled eyes. "I guess we could move on." he said with a smile. Lucy jumped up and flayed her arms up and ran in a full circle.

"YES YES YES YES!" She screamed into the air with a exhilarated smile on her face. Crescent grinned, his sharp canines barring out of his mouth. "Now come on. We need to do the transformation." he said, his face turning a little grim. Lucy stopped her shouting to observe Crescent.

"Something wrong Crescent?" she asked him, concern laced with her words. she walked up to him and but a now slightly rough hand on his shoulder. Her soft hands were now slightly rough from continuous climbing and hand to hand combat training. His eyes softened. He took a deep breath and gave Lucy a straight face.

"Lucy... In order to become a true Werewolf slayer..." he started cautiously. Lucy stared at him with big doe like eyes. She blinked while he gulped. "You need to..." he nervously looked at Lucy before staring straight back down at the ground. Lucy was definitely puzzled. "You need to turn into full scaled wolf first." he finally stated. He slowly turned his head and prepared himself for the over-reactive blonde's reaction.

_**Now i was suppose to end here but i realized the chapter seemed really short and some of you guys were BEGGING me to put in Natsu's POV so i decided to give you guys a little teaser :3 ho ho ho! and remember! 50th reviewer gets to pick the next one-shot! **_

_No, Impossible... it's... no... The soft and fluffy smell of gentle petals surrounded his nose. A new scent mixed with the light fluffy one, a musty smell of dirt and crisp smell of fall. His stomach fluttered to life, sending a strange feeling run up his spine. It smelled like... No, impossible. He slowly walked into the guild, going by pure instincts. His feet lead him the bar, talking to master and Mira was a black covered figure stood. The figure that smelled exactly like Lucy. _

**don't kill me! i know that i am updating really late... i have no excuses. BUT For a christmas present, ill finish Lucy's POV during the break and even get up to Natsu and the guild's part! So believe in meh! Please review and fav! the more reviews, the faster i update! And remember! One-shot! w see ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really have nothing to say…**

Lucy's sparkling eyes dimmed until they were matching her face. Blank. She stared at him for a full minute, all blank. Not a single emotion written on her face. Crescent got closer to Lucy.

"Lucy? Hey... You still alive? Lucy?" He cautiously asked. He gently shook her shoulders. No response. "Lucy... Lucy...Luucy... LU-"

"WHAAAT?!" a shrill scream interrupted his calling, making him fall to his knees clutching his pointy ears. He whimpered at his damaged eardrum. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TURN INTO A WOLF! I HAVE TO GROW ALL HAIRY AND SMELL LIKE CRAP! NOOO! I DON'T WANT END UP LIKE CRESCENT! NOOOO!" Lucy sobbed clutching her hair. Crescent growled. _What was that comment suppose to mean! I think I look good enough!_ He thought with crushed pride.

"OY! SHUT UP LUCY!" he howled at her. She only whimpered in response and softly repeated to herself _"_I'm gonna look like Crescent, I'm gonna look like Crescent. I'm gonna..."

"HEY! I SAID SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU KNOW!" He shouted, offended by her comments. "And besides, you can only change to a wolf and human, nothing in between!" he growled. Lucy stopped her rocking and jumped up, obviously cheered.

"WOHOO! I WON'T LOOK LIKE A HAIRY BEAST!" she cheered pumping her fists. a tick mark appeared on Crescent's head. Soon after a huge paw slammed into Lucy's back, flinging her into a tree and causing it to snap in half.

"Ow Crescent! That hurt you know!" she called to him. "You throw really hard." she whimpered. Crescent only smirked in approval at his paw.

"Hmmmmm. It was supposed to. Your comments wounded me you know." he said with mock hurt. She only puffed her cheeks in response.

"So then can you teach me now?" she asked the craving for adventure in her eyes. He only chuckled.

"I guess we can start. But I have to warn you... It's... a very... painful process..." he said to her, trying to grasp the right words. She only raised an eyebrow at him.

"No problem Crescent! You've done plenty worse!" she laughed. He only sighed at her optimism, if she only knew. If she only knew...

"Now listen Lucy, you need to concentrate greatly on this task. It is anything but easy and safe." he explained to Lucy. She nodded at him, a serious expression on his face. Both were sitting on the forest floor, Crescent crossed legged and Lucy sitting on her calves and heels, hands in her lap. "In order for the transformation to happen, you need to bring forth your full magic potential. All your magic and energy is going into the transformation. You can't screw up on this or else you can permanently screw up some magic!" he told her. She nodded her head. He gave an approving nod back. "Good, at first it might not feel right but you have to keep on trying! Don't give up or else you won't make it. You are able to try the process repetitively if you do fail at first. It is after all, not an easy task. Once you have finally gathered up your magic, you have to spread it throughout your whole body, WHOLE BODY. If you don't… you might end up as a mutated looking wolf…" he frowned at the thought. Lucy shivered at the horror of having human feet while still a wolf.

_Uggg... _she thought.

"When you do get the magic completely around you, you need to relax, let it sink in. While this is happening, I will add a bit of my own magic in yours to make sure you take on the shadow and wolf form. The next part is what is the trickiest part, most painful as well." He told Lucy. She wrinkled her face, pursing her lips, not wanting to feel the pain. "The pain will be very painful, but it will also be… I don't know how to say this…calming? Exhilarating?" he questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Lucy gaped at him.

"Really Crescent, this horribly painful process will also be… Exhilarating?" she asked him with thick sarcasm. He nodded with a sincere look on his face. She only stared at him. "I was joking! What are you emo?! You're not suppose to enjoy pain!" she screeched. Crescent only shook his head.

"Lucy, this is a different kind of pain, along with it, it has magic." He told her like he would tell a seven year old.

"I know that god damnit! I'm not seven!" she shouted shaking her fists. He only chuckled at her reaction.

"Of course Lucy, I totally believe you." He said rolling his eyes. Lucy only narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks. Crescent grinned.

"When the painful bliss is over, you should be a huge, full grown wolf!" he said cheerfully. Lucy knew that there was gotta be more than that.

"Yo Crescent, just how long with I be a wolf?" she asked him. He cheekily rubbed his head.

"Um… 13 hours?" he shakily commented. Lucy fumed.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO BE A FREAKIN MUTT FOR 13 FREAKIN HOURS?! How do I go to the bathroom?! How do I eat!? How do I sleep?! How do I-"

"SHUT UP FOR A GOD DAMN SECOND!" Crescent howled at her. _Does this girl ever act normal?!_ He growled at her.

"I will teach you how to hunt as a wolf and fight as a wolf as well. After the 13 hours, you will probably be exhausted from the magic strain and tomorrow we will work on how to change in between forms quickly." He briskly said, smoothing down his gray shirt. "And as for bathrooms… take a shit where ever you are." He said calmly. Lucy just turned red.

"T-t-that's so embarrassing!" she whined. He smirked.

"Deal with it." He said with a cruel gleam in his eye. Lucy only whimpered.

"Now let's get this started!" he got up from his uncomfortable position and stretched his back and arms. His hand raked through his midnight hair. He brushed his hands on his jeans and gave Lucy his hand. "Need help getting up?" he joked. Lucy only muttered words and grabbed onto his hand. She pulled herself up and brushed at her black leggings. "C'mon Lucy, this way, we need to do this in an open space." He called to her, starting to walk ahead of her. Lucy quickly caught up to him and followed him to a clear field. He sat down on the pale green grass and patted next to him, asking her to do the same. She obligated. In front of them was a vacant space that seemed to go on forever. The sun was setting, giving off that peaceful glow over the field. A soft breeze caressed Lucy's hair. The sky gave off a pale pink, red, yellow and orange. _Pink…_

"I wish Natsu was here with me right now…" she whispered to herself. Crescent looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled a sweet, blissful smile. Young love…

"Lucy, you need to focus now." He sternly told her, all of the happiness sucked from his face. She nodded, cringing slightly from the harshness. He softened a little. "Sorry, but you can't fuck up." He bluntly told her. She nodded, understanding the stress on the situation. "Take a deep breath and gather up all your energy in your hands." He commanded her. Lucy closed her brown eyes and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. She felt the magic slowly combine together at the center at her palms. But it wasn't going fast enough. She tried harder, her shoulders tense and magic strained. A bead of sweat made its way down her face. Lucy felt a gentle hand clasp onto her shoulder.

"Relax Lucy; it'll come on its own pace." Crescent whispered to her. She nodded, eyes still closed. She relaxed her tense shoulders and calmed herself. The magic again made its way to her palms. This time, leaving a soothing feeling in its trail. It was a calming feeling, cleaning her mind from the doubt that was there before. Soon enough, the magic was racing in the palms of her hand with remarkable speed, slightly tickling Lucy. Crescent stared at the blonde in pride and surprise. He had never seen magic flow that fast from one place to another, but it made him proud that it his student and not some other antagonist's student. When he sensed the magic in her palms and saw the bright yellow glow he quietly told her to spread it throughout her body, careful not to alarm her. She gave a small smile as her response. He felt the magical energy spread around her like a second skin, leaving a gold glow around her body. It didn't feel that different for Lucy either. It felt like she was being spread with a think smoky substance. It wasn't a bad feel, no. it was more of a… alluring feeling, making her feel like she was sinking into the magic itself. Crescent spread his arms out in front of him, pointing at Lucy. Two large, black shadows floated towards Lucy soon blending in with the yellow glow. Lucy felt the presence of a new magic within her own. It was dark, but comforting. Soon enough, the dark presence mixed in with her own, making her feel the raw power of the dark substance shock through her. She slightly twitched from the sudden energy, faltering the glow slightly.

"Concentrate Lucy; don't let the energy overwhelm you." Crescent commanded. _Humf. It's harder than you think._ She huffed to herself. The golden shield slowly regained is previous shine, brighter than before. Crescent smiled at her achievement. The smile faltered as soon as it came up. Now was the tricky part.

"You need to relax now Lucy, let the magic sink it. Try not to push it away, embrace it, don't push it away." He sternly told her. She weakly opened her eyes and gave him a look that told him she was ready. The glow slowly settled down, fading into Lucy's skin. She looked like she was sparkling.

Lucy felt nowhere near good. _Oh god! He wasn't joking about the pain! FUCK! OWWWW!_ She howled to herself. She felt bones moving in her body. That wasn't normal. She screamed in pain as she felt her hip bone shift into a different position. Crescent flinched at her scream. He knew the pain was no joke. Lucy screeched again as she felt her shoulder move around, not caring who heard her. She slightly sobbed as she felt her feet and hands growing larger and the skin stretching. Crescent looked at her sobbing form, now laying down on the ground curling into a ball. He could see the slight difference, the hips moving, the shoulders broadening and the fingers stretching. He knew that there was going to be more hell for her to go through. Lucy sent a blood curling scream as she felt her nose and cheekbones stretching and growing, muscles being grown and stretched. It especially hurt where her scar was; it was burning under the magical change.

"C'mon Lucy, hold on just a bit!" Encouraged Crescent. The glowing stopped as well as Lucy's screams. On the grass, panting and wiping away her tears was a human Lucy. A flash of disappointment crossed Crescent eyes.

"Damnit." Lucy choked out, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

"It's ok Lucy, let's try again tomorrow. It's fine." Crescent said to her with an outstretched hand. She looked at the hand before turning her head and sitting back to the starting position. Crescent's eyes widened with surprise.

"No. I'm not leaving this spot until I get it right." Lucy huffed with determination. She tried again. And again. And again. And again. She's been doing the same grueling process for hours how.

"Lucy! Stop! You're going to put a magical strain on yourself! Listen to me! Listen to me for fucks sake!" he shouted at her, only for it to be turned to deaf ears. She was so close. SO close. She could feel it in her bones, even though they were shifting. She felt the edge of her tail bone grow longer and stronger. She was able to handle the pain now, not without screaming though. The terrible screaming was still there. But instead of pushing away the pain and magic like how Crescent said not to do, she was embracing it with open arms. She felt her teeth growing, her gums expanding, her legs shifting, her palms thickening, and hair sprouting everywhere. Crescent knew she was at her limit; another minute like this can cause serious health issues.

"LUCY! I AM TELLING YOU TO STOP THIS INSTANT!" Crescent shouted at her before a bright glow was emitted from the crouching figure at his feet. He covered his eyes from the blinding light. He was never a fan of the light. Now he was afraid that Lucy actually did hurt herself. Instead of seeing a passed out Lucy at his feet, he saw something that made his eyes grow wide with shock. At his feet was a giant _yellow_ wolf. You could tell that the huge creature was tired. The yellow fur everywhere except her paws and tail. And that the spot of her forehead. Those parts were black, probably from his magic. The wolf gave off a huge yawn and lazily opened one chocolate eye at Crescent, a victorious smirk on its face. Crescent burst out laughing.

"Gahhhh hahahahh!" he guffawed. When his laughing fit calmed down he whipped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. "Phew, god your fuckin funny." He chuckled. Lucy wolf only frowned at his reaction. "I never, ever, ever expected this to happen. Oh fuck, you're just too much! Lucy, you are so fuckin different." Crescent smiled at her, patting her furry shoulder. Lucy wolf gave what looked like a fang filled smile at him.

"Rufff, grwwr, woff-!" Lucy wolf abruptly looked at Crescent with wide eyes. Crescent snickered.

"Don't worry I still understand you, you'll just be like that for another what… 13 hours right?" he chuckled. Lucy growled.

"Enough with the chit chat, I need to teach you how to be a wolf don't I?" he grinned. Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement. Oh hell ya.

**XOXOXOXOXOX~**

After their vicious hunting session (I don't think I need to explain). They went onto fighting techniques and skills.

"NO Lucy! You need to stay firm! Stop squirming around and dodging them so carelessly! Stand your ground!" he shouted at the blonde wolf. The wolf snapped at him, growling and barking at him. He only twitched at the response. "I am not a lazy old fart! Get your ass moving!" he howled at her as he shot huge balls at her. She shakily dodged them, getting hit plenty of times. Crescent and Lucy groaned in sync. This was definitely going to take some time. But for now they needed to rest.

**XOXOXOXOXOX~**

The next wasn't any better. Since now Lucy could shift into a wolf and human with no problem he decided to try to get her to train in both forms.

"Lucy! You can't stay human for the whole exercise! What's the point then?!" he shouted at her, getting really pissed.

"Well sorry!" she huffed back. This was harder then she thought it would have been.

"AGAIN!" he roared at her. He threw three huge swarms of black blurs at her. Lucy quickly transformed into a blonde wolf and moved fast between the black shadows. When in her wolf form, she was stronger at everything. Strength, speed, reflexes, smell, sight, hearing, EVERYTHING. She quickly turned back into a human to jump off the incoming tree to quickly change back into a wolf again to dodge the rest. Crescent finally smiled after 4 hours of gruesome training.

"Awesome Lucy, awesome." He praised her. Lucy only gasped for her breath.

"You think?" she breathed out. Crescent nodded in approval.

"Now that you got your wolf form down, let's move on the magic." He said with a smirk, knowing the reaction from the blonde. An audible gasp along with a squeal of happiness came from Lucy.

"HELL YA! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" she shouted at him, eyes filled with fire.

"Hmmmmm… let's start with manipulating shadows." He said thoughtfully. Lucy pumped her fists.

"Teach me!" she said shaking his arm vigorously. He brushed her hands off him and took a stand.

"Alright, alright! Just feel the shadows within your body, you're smart, I think you'll know what your suppose to do." He told her, leaving her slightly puzzled.

"No pose or words?" she said, think of Natsu's dragon slaying magic.

"Nope. We are different from those dragons. We are smarter, wiser. We act on strategy, not necessarily on emotion. We know when to attack." He commented smoothly. Lucy only shrugged her shoulders. Lucy took a deep breath and felt the smoky magic coursing through her arms. _Think Lucy; let the magic flow to your fingers_ she thought to herself. Lucy cracked her eyes to find a place to strike. A large tree stump in the distance caught her eye. _Perfect._ She felt the black substance leave her fingers, flashing out of her fingertips, directly hitting the target. _Bingo. _Crescent smiled in approval, he knew she was smart enough.

"Great! You can manipulate shadows around you as well, see that tree's shadow? Turn it into a spear and hold it." He instructed her. Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

"You can do that?! Sweeett!~" she purred. She stared furiously at the large shadow. _Urggg! It won't listen to me! Wait… how about if I…_ she abruptly twisted the hand that was faced at the shadow of the tree, making her look like she was about to catch something. Her eyes were skewered shut and lips puckered in concentration. Slowly, the shadow shifted and twisted into a visible spear and flew into Lucy's open hand. Now it was Crescent's turn to gawk at her. He hadn't expected her to pick that up, she truly was smarter then she seemed. She bounced the pitch black spear in her hand. It was unbelievable light. Her finger wandered to the tip of the spear, gently touching the tip. She jerked her hand back to find a cut. Sharp too.

"Woh…" was the only thing she was able to say. Crescent smirked at her.

"That was quiet amazing Lucy. I really didn't expect you to get that one…" he mumbled to her. She smiled at him. Lucy threw the spear and it hit the tree directly were she wanted it to go. The spear then inked back to its original form.

"Umm Crescent… I think I kinda used up a little too much magic there…" muttered Lucy. Crescent raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you have anything I can refuel up on?" she asked. He nodded.

"Right there." He said pointing to the ground. Lucy's eyes widened.

"OH FUCK NO! IM NOT EATING DIRT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT YOU SON OF A FUCK!" She spewed. He only gave her an irrited look before wrapping a shadow ribbon around her mouth. Lucy furiously tried to tear it off only to waste more of her energy. She let go of the black shadow and glared at Crescent.

"You done yet?" he yawned. Lucy only growled in response. "Good, I wasn't talking about the dirt dumbass; I was pointing to the shadows. And I thought you were smart." He huffed before letting go of Lucy's mouth. Not having the energy to argue with him, she reached out to the shadow and surprisingly grabbed onto it. It felt kinda rubbery in her hands, but it would do. She slowly inserted the black mass into her mouth, chewing on it to savor the burst of flavor before swallowing. Her eyes lit up before she took another bit. And another. And another. And another. And anoth-

"Stop Lucy! You can't eat all that shadow! You'll kill the tree!" he shouted at her, bringing her out of her blissful feast.

"Whaft?" she asked with a full mouth. He only shook his head and sighed. She acted so much like a child sometimes.

"If you eat too much of the objects shadow, it drains its existence. No shadow, no whatever. You would get more energy and magic on a person depending their magical level, but it would take some energy out of them as well. You need to be careful when eating shadows, just a little too much can kill them." He warned her.

Lucy immediately stopped eating and gave him a frightened look.

"Oh my… I-I-I didn't mean too! Thank god that you stopped me, I didn't even know I was eating so much…" she shakily confessed to him. He just patted her head and gave her a small smile.

"It's ok, you didn't know." He stroked her hair as she tried to hold back a sob.

"I'm ok now..." she told him after a couple of sniffles and snorts. He grinned.

"Good! Now you need to do the exact same thing in your wolf form! Maybe using a different weapon of chose, but basically the same!" he said a little too cheerful. Lucy groaned. Will she ever get a break?

**XOXOXOXOX~**

Turns out, it was much easier then her human form. Since her wolf form had more magical capacity than her human form, she was able to create more than one weapon at once. Since she couldn't pick up anything she used shadow soccer balls, and aimed them all at unsuspecting Crescent. Lucy snickered as a soccer ball collided with his handsome face. He totally deserved that. Her victory was short lived though. As soon as Crescent peeled the ball of his face he decided that the next few months were going to be pure hell as from now. Lucy inwardly groaned. He still deserved it.

**8 months later…**

It has been 8 stress filled, back breaking, ball dodging months since her soccer ball episode and Crescent still wouldn't give it a damn rest!

"My fuckin god Crescent! That was freakin 8 months ago! Give it a god damn rest! Fuck off!" she hissed at him. He snorted at her demand.

"Never." He huffed. Lucy growled at him before sighing.

"Whatever, let's just continue." She snorted.

"Sure." Crescent mumbled. "Come at me." He ordered. Lucy smirked. She charged at him. When at least 3 yards away from him, sunk into the ground and disappeared from sight, a trick she picked up while training. Traveling through shadows. Crescent only stood his ground, emotionless. Everything was silent. Crescent's nose slightly twitched before jumping to his left. His place stood Lucy, holding a shadow sword in her hand with a scowl on her face.

"Damnit! I thought I was gonna get you!" she shouted frustrated. Crescent grinned.

"It's gonna take more than just that to get me!" he mocked. He was able to smell Lucy just before she could have stabbed him. Otherwise though, it was a flawless plan. Lucy only smirked.

"I'm gonna get you!" she shouted before charging at him again, weaponless. He chuckled.

"You know, battle cries usually get you found out quickly." He informed her.

"I know," she snorted. "I just like doing it anyway."

As Crescent and Lucy jumped from tree to tree with alarming speed and skill, Lucy of course grew tired. As hours passed she soon grew exhausted.

"God damnit Crescent! Why can't I catch you?!" she grinded her teeth together. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"How am I suppose to know?" he questioned back. She only sighed.

"Yo Crescent… I have a question." She mumbled. Crescent cocked his head. This was new. "For the past few months… I kinda felt… I don't know… empty?" she questioned herself. Crescent's dark eyes widened before going back to normal.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he inquired. Lucy put her index finger on her cheek.

"I don't know… for about 2-3 months now?" she told him. Crescent's eyebrows rose. He knew she was ready, but he didn't know she was ready for that long! Lucy noticed his change of expression.

"What?" she questioned. Crescent sighed. Another pain in the ass to come.

"Well, looks like we have to find your second magic." He told her, looking directly into her eyes. "And we need to find it right now."

**Oh fuck. That took FOREVER to write. 1 it was extra long, 2 I had a freakin writers block. I is sorry for not updating sooner but I was kinda busy :3 exciting news! I decided I might start another story! I have two ideas in mind and I can't seem to choose between them, so please check my profile for the summaries and please vote on which story you want to read about first! And please leave a review! Every little one of them count! They make me so happy and inspire to write quicker and better! See ya soon! 3 love you all!**

**-TheLostHope**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, my friend told me to put a disclaimer, but the thing is, you OBVIOUSLY KNOW I don't own Fairytail. If I did, I would add a whole bunch of NaLu moments and fire that fuker of a director for the sake of the Anime. So…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL. HAPPY JADE?!**

_Hold up... I...I need to do what now?! _  
Crescent stared at Lucy's slacked jaw and huge eyes. Why was this such surprise?  
"W-w-wait... I need to do what?" Lucy stuttered, rubbing the back of her head, ruffling her blonde locks. Crescent sighed. At least she wasn't overreacting...

"Why are you so surprised Lucy?" Crescent sighed. Lucy only smiled apologetically.

"Well... I kinda wasn't expecting that... I mean like... I'll still learn my stellar magic right?" Lucy asked hopefully. Crescent smirked. That's why.

"Of course, But, you know that it won't be enough." Crescent stated. Lucy's eyes bugged out.

"NOT ENOUGH?! WHAT THE HELL AM I THEN?!" she cried. Crescent only shook his head and sighed. This girl was too much.

"Calm down Lucy! Geez, what's up with your mood swings? You PMSing?" Crescent snickered. Lucy puffed her red cheeks up before evilly smirking.

"No, but how do you know about PMSing?... Did…McKenna… Give you some... _Lessons?_" she smirked deviously at Crescent's cherry red face and gaping mouth.

"W-W-WHAT?! N-no! God! You such a pervert Lucy!" he screamed at her, trying to gain his dignity back. Lucy only gave him a cheeky grin.

"Not as much as you!~" She replied with a sing song voice. Crescent's growl vibrated against his throat. Like he said, she was too much.

**XOXOXOXOX~**

Lucy trudged behind Crescent with a pout visible on her lips. Why were they going back to the house? Shouldn't he be teaching her new magic?

"Crescent!~ Why do we have to go back to the house? I thought that you were going to teach me a new magic!~ Crescent~ Teach meee!" she whined. Crescent's left eye twitched before he barred his fangs at her.

"Shut up Lucy! I am! Just wait! God you're such a baby!" He shouted at her, his paws trying not to punch something, or specifically someone. Lucy just pouted at him before she brushed her now long blonde locks out of her face. She felt the slash on her face, directly next to her hairline and under her eye through the cheek bone. She sighed as she remembered how painful it was. It had been aching for weeks, and still Crescent made her train! Helpful her ass! It was painful as hell. The "flexible" exercises were no help either. Well, she came this far, she couldn't turn back now.  
The loud swinging of the oak door reminded her that she was back at Crescent huge ass of a mansion.

"MCKENNA!" Crescent shouted that echoed through the empty corridors.

"Coming Crescent!" a familiar voice called back. Lucy just shook her head. What poor McKenna did to please Crescent, she still didn't understand why she stuck with him for all these years!

"McKenna! It's time." Crescent seriously told McKenna as she appeared at the stairs. McKenna froze before walking towards them. Her house slippers made louder than normal taps on the floor. Lucy gulped; the vibe in the air definitely wasn't a good one...

"You need to learn another magic?" McKenna looked at Lucy sternly. The sweet and gentle McKenna Lucy had grown to love like a second mother was now gone. In her place was a serious, strong women that was now glaring at her with determined, searing blue eyes. Lucy gulped, definitely different...

"Y-Yes! I wanna learn!" Lucy said at first shaking but now brimming to the top with confidence and excitement. McKenna and Crescent smirked.

"Great! We start now!" McKenna commanded. Lucy cocked her head.

"What? What do you mean? Are... you... going... to teach me?" Lucy asked incredulously. McKenna smirked. "N-N-NOWAY!" Lucy shouted with glee. McKenna was a mage, just like her. "What's your magic?! How long have you had it? Why didn't you tell me!?" Lucy bombarded her with questioned. A pale hand appeared in her vision, right in front of her face. Lucy abruptly stopped with her questions.

"Calm down Lucy! Let me answer the question before you ask another question! I can't keep up with an energetic person like you!" She pouted. Lucy stopped her ranting and patiently looked at McKenna. McKenna nodded her head in approval. "Like I was saying, I am going to be your new teacher on your second magic. My specialty is equip magic. Not reequip, equip magic." McKenna calmly stated. Lucy nodded her head while processing the information.

"So… Your magic is different from Erza's magic? How so?" Lucy questioned. McKenna grinned.

"I was going to get there but you didn't let me finish. Equip magic is very, very similar to Reequip magic. The only difference is that when you use Equip magic, you have to retrieve your magic from a specific place. The place is your choice. For example, when I want to equip a sword, I bring my right hand to my left hip to retract it." McKenna demonstrated. Her right hand made its way to her left hip. When her pale hand made it to its destination, a white light flashed at her hand before a sword was in her hand, aimed straight at Lucy, the tip dangerously close to her forehead. Lucy's eyes widened before she recovered from the shock and flipped backwards on reflex.

"Kenna! Don't do that to me!" Lucy wailed, calling McKenna by her nickname. McKenna laughed at Lucy's childish behavior.

"Sorry dear." She giggled out. Lucy pouted at her before making a nervous face and patting her pointer fingers together in nervousness.

"Umm… Kenna… I won't have to do any of that connection crap do I?" Lucy shivered as she remembered her painful experience when turning into a wolf. McKenna looked at Lucy before laughing.

"No, No!" she laughed. "Don't worry about that! You're not turning into some kind of animal!" she snorted. Crescent puffed his checks, offended at her comment before mumbling about collecting squirrels. Lucy sighed in relief. No more transformation shit.

"Not only can you extract weapons, you can summon a suit, not armor. A suit is more flexible and compatible then armor which can add weight to your speed and reflexes. The thing is though, since you still want to learn stellar magic, you have a choice. Either a lot of weapons and a few suits or many suits but a couple of weapons. Your choice." McKenna told her. Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Lucy needed to think this out. Since she had her stellar magic... That would add on defense and offense. If she had more weapons, she would have tons of offense. But with the suits, she would a tremendous amount of defense. The shadow magic would add bonuses on both sides. Lucy's delicate finger traced her scars on her face, a habit she picked up. Her brown eyes furrowed in concentration. Offence or Defense? With offence, she could help her friends fight. With defense she could protect them. Lucy was a strong girl now, not someone who needed saving, the one doing the saving actually. Lucy sighed. She didn't want to be the same girl that would always need help, she wanted to someone that could fight. Fight for her nakama, for her family, for Natsu. She took a deep breath before looking McKenna straight in the eye, brown eyes locking with blue.

"I chose weapons." Lucy breathed out, her gaze never faltering. McKenna grinned.

"Good choice." She chuckled.

**XOXOXOX~**

McKenna took a proud stance with her chin slightly held up, her hands on her hips.

"When you use equip magic, you need to focus on what you are trying to receive along with where you are going to extract it. The difficult thing is though; you have to focus your magic on two different places, your hand and the destination of which you will receive the weapon of choice. Pick a weapon and where to extract it." McKenna commanded Lucy. "I suggest the katana; it's one of the easiest." McKenna winked at her. Lucy pondered for a moment, thinking of a good place.

"I think my back would be fine, can I extract two katanas? In both hands?" Lucy curiously asked. McKenna's nodded her head with a smile. Lucy was definitely smart.

"Sure! Why not, but it will need a little more energy than one." McKenna informed her. Lucy smiled, ready to take up a challenge.

"Bring it!" she cheered. McKenna chuckled.

"Alright, let's start. First, you'll need katana's to store in your archive. Here" A white light beamed from her tailbone where her hand was, and there appeared two extremely thin katana's. The white blades gleamed in the light, the back ribbons tied at the handles fluttered gently. The black edge of the blades gave an eerie presence against the white metal. Lucy graciously looked at McKenna before swinging the katanas around, giving it a test round. As expected, the katanas was light, swift and dangerous. Lucy loved it. But something was holding her back.

"I can't possibly take this Kenna; it's yours, not mine." Lucy reluctantly held out the katana for McKenna to take back. McKenna profusely refused.

"Nonsense Lucy! It's yours now! I could always find another!" McKenna smiled one of those 'don't worry about it' grins. Lucy sighed in relief.

"If you say so!" Lucy greedily started swinging again, did she love the feeling of it. The feeling of the blades moving with her, glide through the air. The swishing sounds brought peace in her heart. _Swish, swish, swish. _Lucy sighed in content. The blades spun in her hands, her heart soaring.

"Its name is White Death." A voice interrupted Lucy's peace. Lucy stopped her ministration and looked at McKenna.

"White Death?" Lucy questioned. McKenna nodded.

"It moves gracefully, swiftly and as quickly as death. The white represents the peace the blade brings. You feel so relaxed don't you?" McKenna knew that distant look in Lucy's eyes only a user of White Death can only put on. Lucy nodded sheepishly.

"Yah, definitely." Lucy responded.

"You can play with it later, for now though, send it to your archive, nowhere specific, almost like your sending it into a spirit realm, like your stellar spirits." McKenna tried to explain. Lucy nodded, understanding what McKenna was trying to tell her.

"Alright, I'll try." Lucy's forehead creased in concentration, lips slightly puckering. A gold light faintly surrounded the katana, a soft sprinkle of dust swirled around and around and around the thin swords. As Lucy progressed, the gold dust started growing stronger, turning into a gold glow, and soon enough a gold light.

"Keep it coming Lucy! You're almost there!" McKenna cheered on. McKenna had a feeling Lucy would be able to do this on her first try. She was in fact Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. A gold burst streamed into her vision, along with a slightly panting Lucy. A surprised look crossed McKenna's pretty face. That was pretty fast for a starter. Well, like she thought, Lucy's wasn't normal. A victorious grin sprouted on Lucy's face, eyes beaming with excitement and glee.

"Hell ya!" she shouted. McKenna only shook her head, an amused grin on her face. The child never grew.

"Now I want you to summon the katana. The thing is though, you can't summon it from your hands, you have to summon it from you back."

"Got it!" Lucy sternly told herself that she would make this. She felt the warm flow of magic collect onto her back, between the shoulder blades. Lucy calmed herself, letting the magic flow just like how Crescent told her before. Her right hands reached behind the conjunction on her neck. McKenna gave a perplexed look. Wasn't she summoning two blades? What happened to her other hand? Before she could stop Lucy, a gold light flashed behind Lucy's shoulder. Her arm retracted itself and her left hand came to meet its twin. The left palm flicked itself against the thin handles, grasping the left handle in the left hand before pulling back in a straight line along with the right. In both hands now, where the two blades gleaming ominously. Lucy proudly looked at her hands in satisfaction, proud that her plan had worked. McKenna blinked. What? By the way Lucy moved... It made it look like she just split one katana into two.

"What did you just do?" McKenna inquired, eyebrows arched. Lucy grinned.

"Well I thought if I needed my other hand for something, I could just fight with two katanas in one hand since they're really thin and if I wanted to use two, then I would just pull that little stunt and maybe also confuse my opponent as well." Lucy told her cheery. McKenna gaped at her. She had never, ever thought of that. McKenna collected herself before giving her a proud smile. If she were only this focused all the time.

"That was quite a show! I love the idea, I should try it sometime!" McKenna giggled at her. Lucy laughed along with her. This was definitely going to be more fun than the grouchy old fart's lessons. Definitely.

**8 months later~**

_Equip! _Lucy furiously thought to herself as she dodged McKenna's dangerous spear. She tumbled in the air and kneeled into the ground, dirt coating her arms and legs. Her regular shorts and t-shirt weren't helping. Her hands swiftly made their way to her thighs. A bright, gold flash appeared before twin guns were placed in her hands. Bang! Bang! The shots whizzed past McKenna's head. A white shine surrounded McKenna's body. In the place of McKenna's clothes, there was white, flexible jumpsuit, tightly hugging her body. Lucy growled. She hated this suit.

"Damnit Kenna! Go easy on me!" she shouted infuriately. McKenna laughed evilly.

"You know I never go easy on you!" she cackled back before disappearing from Lucy's sight. _Shit._ Lucy thought. An elbow collided with Lucy's ribs, flinging her backwards into a tree. Lucy groaned. She picked herself up from the dent in the tree before a fist pounded into the dent, making it deeper. Poor tree. The Sonic Suit was its name. The white suit had the ability to make its user go to the speed of light. This meant that even with Lucy's wolf sight, she wouldn't be able to keep up. A foot imbedded itself into Lucy's back kicking her to the ground. Blood dribbled from her mouth, making a small trail to her chin.

"Fuck! Kenna! That one hurt!" she cried. An evil laugh rung through her ears.

"It was meant to~!" replied a sing song voice. Lucy internally sobbed. Even if Kenna was a sweet loveable mother at home, she was a freakin demon at battle… or practice…

"Shit!" Lucy cursed when the darts whizzed past her face, that was a close one! Lucy quickly sunk into a nearby shadow, disappearing from any view.

"Come out Lucy!~" McKenna called. The silence only greeted her. Clash! Lucy's huge sword (when I say huge I mean huge) clashed with McKenna's sword. Lucy gritted her teeth as McKenna pushed back with a huge amount of force. _What do I do?! I'm in head lock with her…_ an idea swam into her mind. Lucy quickly pulled back, startling McKenna for a fraction of a second, but that was all that it took. Lucy's hands went to her wrists and she pulled out daggers after daggers, all aimed at McKenna. 1, 2, 3, 4…8… how many daggers did she have?! Lucy grinned in success as she grazed McKenna's arms and legs with the multiple daggers. Her victory was short lived though when McKenna disappeared from sight.

"Got cha!" McKenna sang as she punched Lucy right in the gut. Lucy coughed while clutching her stomach. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"Son of a fuck Kenna! You're really trying to kill me!" Lucy cried. McKenna only smiled. She shot towards Lucy, preparing for a second punch to face, but was stopped shortly. A black orbed connected with her face, dragging her across the dirt. Smart Lucy. Lucy, slightly panting, gave a victorious grin. Lucy summoned a black force field around her, knowing it wasn't going to last long. A bang sounded with a crack following right after. Yep, it wasn't going to last long. Lucy muttered under her breath something about McKenna being a raging bull before being coated in a gold shower. Lucy now stood in gray, scale textured jumpsuit that tightly wrapped around her body. Her hair, tied up with a black ribbon, stood in a tall pony tail and black zip up boots reaching her knees. Metal surrounded her wrist to her elbows. Fingerless gloved hands firmly clenched. Why didn't she change into this early? This is so much more better…The shield gave way as McKenna gave a huge blow, shattering the black shield. McKenna raced to Lucy.

"Found you!" she giggled. Lucy grimaced before dodging to her left. She dug her hand into a shadow, pulling up a black battle axe. When training with Crescent she also learned how to wield different types of weapons, now she knew how to handle different weapons at different times. Although, Lucy rarely used her make shift shadow weapons anymore because it quickly drained her magic. Equip magic was easier for her too. Lucy dangerously swung the battle axe around, trying to at least nick McKenna. No such luck. A fist collided with her face, the sheer force of it reeling her back. Her jaw throbbed. She hissed in pain. That's it! No more miss nice Lucy! She growled before shifting into her wolf form, brown eyes glinting dangerously. McKenna smirked. Finally, the real battle was starting. Lucy gave a battle howl before jumping onto McKenna. The heavy weight of the blonde wolf brought McKenna to the ground. A paw swiped at her head, effectively showing stars in McKenna's eyes. She roughly threw Lucy off, aiming for the nearby tree. As Lucy spun in the air, she transformed back into a human, boots landing on the trunk. She propelled herself off and equipped a club and swung at McKenna. McKenna ducked at ran towards the opposite in which Lucy landed in. An AK47 appeared in her hands as she pulled it from her leg. She ducked down and shot at McKenna, all the shots missing.

"Damnit!" Lucy shouted. She quickly did a barrel roll to avoid McKenna's kick the face. McKenna really did have no mercy. Too bad McKenna caught her. McKenna's slender hands grasped onto Lucy's shoulders and slammed her into a tree. Lucy was sitting on the ground with McKenna towering her, caging her in the position. Lucy heard her quick panting and knew she had drained a lot of magical energy. She was in such deep shit right now…Wait… Lucy smirked at her realization.

"You lost Lucy, I won." She grinned. Lucy grinned.

"Not yet." She replied back, ripping a piece of her shadow and stuffing it into her mouth. McKenna gasped as she felt a bit of her magical energy slip from her. Lucy felt the energy ripple through her, giving her a burst of adrenaline. She grasped her forearms and flipped them, McKenna now below Lucy and Lucy caging her. Lucy laughed weakly.

"I win!" she chuckled. McKenna laughed.

"Yes, fair and square… I should have expected that…" McKenna commented. Lucy rolled off McKenna and laid down next to her, staring up at the trees leafy foliage. The green leaves of summer brushed against each other in the wind. A gentle breeze blew through her hair, cooling her sweaty head. Lucy sighed in content. This was really peaceful.

"Hey! Crescent you there?!" a deep baritone voice called. Lucy shot up, looking around for the voice. A dark, handsome haired male walked up to the two women. A really handsome man… "Who are you?" His deep voice vibrated through her system. Lucy shivered. How could this man be so… sexy? He seemed to be around the age of 18. His midnight hair flopped in the perfect direction, a little messy, making him look like the easy type. His tan skin brightened his white smile. Lucy's eyes trailed down his unzipped jacket and the bulging abs and muscle that stuck out of his white shirt. Oh shit, he was really hot. The define curves of his jaw was mesmerizing along with the perfect curve of the nose and crease of the lips. Oh god, she was being a perv. The small stubbles of hair on his chin and jaw line made him look even more attractive. The cross earring dangled from his left ear, swaying with the wind. The chain piercings on his right also jingled slightly. What really got her though, were his piercing ocean blue eyes. They seemed to bore down to her soul. When she locked eyes with him, it felt like she could stay there forever, staring into the depths of the sea itself. His eyes expressed the way he was. They showed hardship and wisdom that someone his age didn't have. They also were hard and stern, like he had seen things that weren't meant to be seen by 18 year olds. He broke her gaze and started to observe her like she had done for him. She shivered at his gaze and brought her hands up to her breast out of instinct. A lazy smile made its way to his face. God damnit, why did he have to be so cute?

"W-who is this?" Lucy cursed her stuttering. The mysterious man raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he said with an amused tone. Damn, she will never get use to that tone. "I'm the one that lives here." He smiled. Lucy stared at him. What?

"Mom, can you please explain to me why this hot chick is here?" He asked to McKenna, moving his head to point to Lucy.

"It's nothing dear, someone Crescent met." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Hold up! Did you just say 'MOM'?!" Lucy shouted. The man gave her a perplexed look.

"Yah, I'm Erin Nightshade. Son of Crescent and McKenna Nightshade." He responded, a hint of pride blended with his perfect voice.

"THE FUCK?!" Lucy screamed.

**Well… What ya think? I made this pretty long… I guess… Just so you know, Lucy still likes Natsu, it's just a girls instinct to check out sexy guys -.-" it's inevitable. I didn't copy the last name of Nightshade from anyone; it's just that it sounded good together… I also realized that I never mentioned their last names… =.=" I spent 30 minutes trying to think of a good name. Literally. I felt like such a jerk when I didn't wish you guys a happy new year so, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry I'm late… anyway, hope you enjoyed! I tried cutting down the cursing but I don't know if it really changed… Anyway, I just realized that we almost 50 reviews! So happy! :D Bring me more joy with more reviews! I'll try updating faster! Promise! **

**-TheLostHope**


	10. Chapter 10

**KNOW I'M AN ASS. But you still love me~! I was reading my chapters when I realized that I made a mistake in chapter one. You know how I made Natsu seem like he didn't realize that he loved Lucy, that was a mistake. He always knew. He was just still getting used to the idea of having Lisanna back. Now that that is cleared, on to the story! **

Erin stared at Lucy, a completely lost look on his face. Lucy just stared back him with jaws slacked and brown eyes wide with complete shock. No way, just no fuckin way. How could she not see this? Of course, by the way Crescent and McKenna acted and the fact that they were married for over 20 years... HOW COULD SHE NOT SEE THIS COMING?! She clamped her jaws together and rubbed her fingers delicately on her scars, sighing at the stress and confusion swimming through her head. Erin slightly raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. What's up with this girl? One minute her jaws are on the ground and the next she's deep in thought with a cute pout on her lips. This was going to be fun.

"Oy, can you explain what you're doing here?" Erin calmly asked, hands buried in the pockets of his black jeans. Lucy only glared at him.

"I should be asking you the same... Erin?" She huffed with puffed cheeks. He grinned.

"Yep, that's me! Erin Nightshade, the cute and incredibly sexy guy standing right in front of you!" He said while pointing his thumb towards him, his chest puffed up and a mock grin on his face. Lucy giggled slightly.

"Oh really Mr. Nightshade, can you explain where undeniably cool jacket just go?" Lucy snickered. Erin quickly looked at his shoulder and found that his black (super expensive) leather jacket gone from the place he last put them.. He gaped before frantically looking around. Lucy laughed as she saw the priceless look on his face as he desperately searched for his jacket. His blue eyes widened before growling at her.

"You!" He shouted before pointing an accusing finger at her. "You took my jacket! Give it back!" he wailed before launching himself at her. Lucy gasped in surprise as the breath was knocked out of her when the black haired man leaped at her. The dirt ground met with the back of her head with a big twack! _owowowowowoowowo! _Erin... was soon to meet hell.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG BUFFOON!" Lucy screamed into his ear. Erin yelped as he clutched his ear. Damn she had a loud voice... When Lucy saw his pained expression she quickly grabbed his shoulders and flipped them, with her on top, pressing his perfect hair to the dirty ground. "TAKE THAT!" she howled with delight. Erin growled as he flipped her over. He took his time to now observe her better. Lucy watched as his sterling blue eyes trailed her body, her arms pinned over her head. She saw as his eyes slightly lingered at her her huge bossom. Erin blew a low whistle.

"Nice rack blondie." he commented a goofy grin on his face. Lucy's eye twitched before her fist escaped their prison and collided with his perfect face. A shame, he had such a nice face, with that crow black hair that flopped on his head so perfectly, that unbelievably perfect curve of the nose, and those such slightly pink, perfect kissable lips... Wait... Don't go there...

"SHUT THE FUQ UP PERV!" She cried out, now standing and both arms crossed around her chest. Her face was cherry red, half from embarrassment and the other half from anger. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her lips slightly wobbled. Erin stared at her, eyes wide and hand cradling his offended cheek. His blue eyes bored into her flared brown eyes. A deep melodious laugh echoed through Lucy's head. Eyes wide, Lucy looked down at the laughing Erin, his lips curving up showing glowing white teeth and the distinguishable sharp canines. His eyes were closed, slightly crinkled at the edges. Erin's face literally radiated all the happiness and joy in his soul, and let me tell you, he was definitely a very very happy man. Wait, correction, a very happy _kid._ Lucy's angry face diminished fast, leaving a cute pink blush dusting across her cheeks. Lucy's brown eyes widened in shock, her lips slightly widened before her eyes softened and lips gave a small smile. A gentle and slightly amused expression crossed her face. Her eyes glazed over as she gazed at Erin lovingly. E

Erin's laughing soon came down to a low chuckling before stopping altogether. He shot Lucy an absurd look from the lack of response. He noticed that her eyes were paying quite the attention to his face. He felt his cheeks heat up as response. _Why is she staring at me? it's my looks isn't it. _A smug smirk was visible on his tan face. When he finally had the balls to to look into her eyes, he saw that her lovely calm expression wasn't directed to him. Her eyes were distant, her mind in its own world. Erin cocked his head slightly to his left, a puzzled look in his eyes.

Lucy just couldn't help but remember the way that pink haired laughed, so similar to Erin's. The way the canines would grin at her, the way his onyx eyes would twinkle. She didn't even notice the weird stare Erin was giving her. Erin let out an unattractive snort. Lucy's mind snapped back to reality.

"You're so weird..." He chuckled. Just like Natsu... Lucy just sighed.

"I'm weird? Yah, sure, I'm the one with weird hair." That was a total lie, she loved his hair. Erin patted his black hair with a mock hurt look on his face.

"What are you saying?! I know you love it! Don't lie!" he teased. Lucy turned her head and crossed her arms under her bossom. Her face was in a cute pout, her lips in a stubborn purse. Erin laughed. She really was strange.

"Oy, give me back my jacket. Do you know how much that cost?" he told her, looking in her eyes for any sympathy. She only gave a wicked grin.

"Like i said, catch me." she taunted. Erin growled.

"Bitch." he mumbled. Lucy glared at him.

"I heard that bastard." she bared her teeth before sinking into a shadow. Erin blinked in surprise. What? Where did she go?

"You have to find meeee!~" a teasing voice taunted his mind as he whipped his head behind him to find nothing. He hissed in frustration. What was her magic anyway? Oh if he only knew...

A huge looming swarm of black shoved him into a tree, scratching his right arm.

"OY! Stop hiding and play fair!" he whined. He only hear giggling in return.

"Never~" a voice sang back. Damn, she was good at hiding. Erin's nose twitched before he gave a huge grin. His huge hand dipped into a black shadow not too far from his feet. His hand swam in a circle before he gripped a rough piece of fabric. His grin grew wider.

"Found ya!" he cheered. He pulled the squirming women from the black shadow.

"Put me down! That's not fair! Let goooo!" Lucy's protests fell on deaf ears as she desperately tried to escape his tight grip. Erin only grinned evilly at her before pulling her face uncomfortably too close to his. Lucy gulped as she saw the cruel look in his blue eyes.

"Na na na~ You better give my jacket~!" he sung, a devilish glint in his eye. Lucy narrowed her eyes before giving him a smirk.

"Never!" She shouted, amusement written all across her face. Erin growled, not amused.

"I'll say it only one more time. Give. Me. My. Jacket." he growled, blue eyes glaring at her. Lucy put up a funny face with her tongue sticking out at him. Erin grinded his teeth, boy was she annoying. A murderous grin crossed slid on his mouth. "You give me no choice, you're going down with no mercy!" He yelled before fully tackling her to the dirt filled ground. Lucy screamed as she felt his long fingers brush against her soft sides mercilessly. Erin's evil laugh echoed in the forest along with Lucy's desperate out of breath laughs.

"S-S-STOP! AHHAHA! NOO! STOP! YAA!" she screamed out, clawing at his hands,trying to get them off her. Erin's devil hands stayed where they were, and so did that evil grin that stretched across his face.

"Give me back my jacket~" he sung in a menacing voice. "OR ELSE BITCH, I'LL CUT YOU" he towered over, mercilessly tickling poor Lucy.

"GYAAA! OOKOKKOK! HIHI! I GIVE! I GIVE! HERE! AHH! TAKE YOUR FUCKIN JACKET!" His leather jacket came flying at his face, momentarily stunning him, giving enough time for Lucy to escape his tight grasp. For revenge, Lucy kicked at him, or specifically in between his legs where the sun don't shine. Hard. Erin gave out a girly eep before rolling to his side, clutching his crotch.

"My balls, my balls." He weeped. "I won't be able to have children, my balls, oh the pain, oh my god…" he moaned. Tears welded up in his eyes as his cheeks puffed up in pain. He rolled on his back from side to side on his back, not caring about his precious leather jacket that was now in the dirt. Lucy burst out laughing, clutching her stomach from the vibrations of her laughter. Her cheeks started to hurt from the amount of smiling she was doing. Erin shot her a deadly glare.

"You killed my future with kids, I'm sooo gonna get you for that." He sputtered out, trying to get but miserably failing. His legs weakly tried to support his weight only to wobble and plop back to the dirt floor. Lucy shook her hair, trying to get rid of all the dirt and leaves in her hair. She was really going to need to shower when she got home. She watched, slightly guilty, as Erin tried to get up, only to fall back on his face. Erin's blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Help please?" he asked, Lucy sighed. She had a feeling she was going to regret kicking him that hard.

"No spiting in my hair, got it?" she pointed her finger at him to make sure he got how serious her hair was. Erin put both hands up.

"Kay, got it, you really like your hair." He mumbled. Lucy nodded. Good. Lucy wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and hosted him up, his weight on her body, his left hand clutching his leather jacket. Since she got strong (really strong..) this wasn't that much of a problem for her. Erin hobbled after Lucy's fast pace, his legs jellified and not working to his command.

"Damn women, you didn't need to kick that hard, we men are sensitive down there if you didn't notice." He hissed in her ear, obviously stilled pissed at her harsh treatment. Lucy only huffed her checks.

"That's what you get for nearly tickling me to death." She pouted. Erin grinned at the memory.

"You totally disserved it though. You were being a complete bitch, not giving me my jacket." He grinned while twirling his jacket in his hand. Lucy only gave him an annoyed stare.

"Asshole…" she muttered. Erin only chuckled at her comment. As the big oak house appeared Lucy finally realized something she should have realized a long time.

"Yo, where did McKenna go?" Lucy asked Erin. Erin made a puzzled face before putting the pieces together.

"OH shit. Did we leave her behind?" He thought out loud.

"I doubt it, McKenna isn't that stupid…." Lucy commented. She rubbed the scar tiredly. Why now when she was going to have that nice hot bath…

"Let's just go to the house first. You don't know if she went on ahead of us before." He scratched the back of his head before shaking his head to himself. Lucy just dragged him toward the huge assed oak doors before using _his _body weight to open them.

"SHIT WOMEN! THAT HURT DAMNIT!" he howled, clutching his now throbbing shoulder. Lucy's weight plus the force of the doors on him was not a good thing. Lucy giggled before calling to Crescent.

"CRESCENT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN AND HELP YOUR PATETIC USE OF A SON!" she shouted, her voice ringing down the hallways. Erin growled before nipping her ear in anger. Lucy startled cry as she felt the sharp teeth snap at her ear. She tried to get off of Erin only to be pulled back in so she could support his weight. Lucy groaned in frustration, why did this happen to her again? Instead of the black messy mop of hair that Lucy expected, a black head with white streaks curiously peeked out to look at her from behind a pillar. Lucy stared at McKenna and that slow knowing smirk that crawled up her face.

"O-Oh hey McKenna! You were here? Why'd you leave us?" Lucy laughed nervously, that smirk screaming mischief at her. McKenna walked from her hiding to walk in front of the blonde and black haired teenagers standing in front of the door. That grin of hers never faltering.

"Oh, well you guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves, so I decided why not come home?" McKenna laughed evilly. Erin gulped, he had a bad feeling about this. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" McKenna giggled. Lucy stared at her, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish before she burst out laughing. Her laughs echoed through the halls of the mansion and she even bended down to clutch her stomach, letting Erin stumble to the ground. Erin stared at Lucy's laughing form, clearly not happy with her response. McKenna lifted an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Lucy?" McKenna quirked. Lucy wiped away an invisible tear, cheeks hurting from all the smiling.

"How could you think me and him" she pointed toward Erin who was seated on the ground "hooked up?" She giggled. Erin growled. How? He was so used to catching all types of women. He loved getting their undivided attention, even if it was unwanted. Why was this so different?

McKenna chuckled as she saw the irritated look visible on her boy's face. Lucy merely stuck her tongue at him. McKenna then gently lifted her grown son on his feet.

"What happened? Why can't you walk?" She questioned. Erin huffed before indiginately pointing at Lucy.

"That bitch kicked right in the balls, I didn't even do anything!" He cried out. Lucy made a sneering face.

"He almost tickled me to death!" she whined back.

"SUREEE! LIKE I TOTALLY DISERVED A KICK TO THE CROTCH!" he yelled back.

"YOU SURE DID YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lucy shouted, yanking his ear. Erin yelped before nipping her forearm. Lucy screamed before pounding his head to the floor. McKenna sweat dropped before face palming. They were bickering like old people.

"Ice… I need to get ice… Lots of it too…" McKenna mumbled as she walked towards the freezer in the opposite room.

"What's all this shit that's going on here?!" Crescent howled from the top of the grand staircase. Erin's head popped up from the dent in the floor to search for his father with excited blue eyes.

"Hey pops!" Erin grinned, a purple bruise swelling above his right eye. Crescents eye twitched as when as the corner of his lips.

"Lucy… When my son comes home…. YOU DON'T FUCKIN BEAT HIM TO DEATH! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT WOMEN?!" Crescent shouted. Lucy glared holes at him, mouth in an ugly, anger frown.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! HE WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!" she barked back. As Crescent and Lucy shot back nasty comments, McKenna reappeared with the needed ice. She gingerly picked up her son and seated him at a plump chair. He lifted an ice pack to his now swollen eye and hissed as she laid down an ice pack over his crotch. He whimpered as he felt the coldness spread to the painful area. The damn women was going to die.

"FINE THEN! IF YOU THINK I'M AN OLD BASTARD, I WON'T TEACH YOU SOMETHING NEW I WAS PLANNING TO DO" Crescent hollered back. Lucy physically froze. Crescent smirked as he realized he reached jackpot. Lucy growled at the knowing smirk plastered on her masters face.

"Fine bitch, I'm sorry." She gave an stubborn puff before turning her head at Erin. A glint of guilt flickered through her eyes. "Hey, you ok? Sorry 'bout what I did…" she mumbled bashfully, her finger stroking her scar tentatively. Erin eyebrows raised in slight shock before giving her a grin.

"'sal right." He replied back.

"YO! Lucy! You coming?" Crescent called from the front doors that were now opened. Lucy turned to look at Crescent, a bemused expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What for?" She asked curiously. Crescent gave a cheeky grin before pulling out a ring of keys, swinging them around his finger, taunting her. Lucy's eyes went wide before she jumped towards him, joy radiating from her. Her hands covered her mouth and her brown eyes slightly watered. How did he find them? WHERE?

"H-How?!" she gasped, reaching for her lost keys, grasping them tight in her hands. Crescent gave a proud smirk.

"I have my ways, now just be grateful. You ready to use them?"

"FINALLY! OH HELL YES!" she screamed before doing a happy dance, keys jiggling in her hands. Erin laughed at Lucy's childish antics. She was just so cute sometimes.

**XOXOXOX~**

"Open the gate of the Lion, LEO!" Lucy chanted. Crescent grinned at how well Lucy was progressing already. For not even touching her keys for about 2 years, she was still amazing. Lucy smiled as she felt the familiar rush of magic flow through her veins, the adrenaline rushing through her veins of finally using her natural magic. Her smile broke out into a grin whe she saw the familiar flash of gold. In the place of the gold dust, stood a orange haired male in a suit and tie. The male pushed his glasses up before blinking dumbly.

"L-Lucy!?" I-Is that really you? Is that really you?" he called softly. His figure slightly trembled when he saw his blonde master nod her head. He saw her doe brown eyes water with unshed tears and her choke back a cry of happiness.

"I'm back Loke." She sniffled. A flash of orange was seen before she was engulfed in a warm hug. Her eyes slightly widened before she tenderly hugged the orange being back.

"I missed you so much. I thought I failed you! I thought you died!" he choked out, burying his orange mane into her shoulder. Lucy gently patted his head, comforting him while holding back her own tears.

"I wouldn't die that easily Loke. What would Aquarius think?" Lucy joked, trying to lift the mood. She heard Like slightly chuckle, relieving her just a bit. Loke firmly gripped her shoulders before staring into her coco brown eyes with his own jade green ones.

"Don't do anything retarded like that again. Alright stupid?" he told her sternly, his gaze never faltering from her own. Lucy rubbed her scar, a embarrassed look on her face.

"Yah, yah. I get it. Sorry…" she huffed out. Loke gasped when he saw the scar the marinated her pretty face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he ranted, gliding his finger over the pale lines. Lucy brushed his hand away, not feeling comfortable with him touching her in her vulnerable place.

"It's nothing too serious, just… a dog attack." She quickly chuckled. Loke's face blanched.

"A dog did that to you? Really?" he quirked an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. Lucy playfully growled at him, eyes holding happiness for seeing a long lost friend.

"Cough, cough. Sorry to interrupt you "moment", but Lucy is running low on magical energy and she probably wants to see her other spirits too." Crescent rudely interrupted, a hand stretching over his head. Loke glared at the offended victim before sighing in agreement.

"Take care of yourself Lucy, don't scare me like that again!" Loke smiled. He gave her a soldier's solute with two fingers before disappearing with a gold puff. Lucy grinned. She really missed everyone…

**XOXOXOX~**

Lucy sighed in content, finally able to see her spirits after such a long time and finally being able to finally be able to lie down on a bed. Tartus nearly tackled her mooing that he missed her "beautiful booooooobs" with comical tears streaming down his face. Aquarius nearly drowned her, yelling at her how retarded she was and Aries even scolded her! ARIES! But after her slight scolding, she started apologizing. Same old Aries. Plue nearly stabbed her with that sharp nose of his and Gemini nearly suffocated her with twin Lucys. Now she knew how Happy felt when she hugged him…

Lucy giggled when she thought back on Fairy Tail. Oh how much she missed them. Their silly ways, the bar fights, the normal fights, the happy atmosphere, and especially Natsu. His toothy grin, his pink hair, his deep eyes, his scaley but surpisingly soft scarf, and most of all his warmth. She missed it so much. How much she ached for just a single touch of his warm body, to see his smile again. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head against the rough bark of the tree. She remembered Team Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu. Man did she miss them all. Lucy snuggled deeper into her pillow, wanting to just curl up into a ball and fall into a nice warm dream. Her wishes though, were interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Lucy groaned as she got up from her warm cavern of blankets. She was tired from all the magical drain, what could she possibly do now?!

"Whaaaaat!" Lucy whinned. McKenna's black and white head peeked through the now open door.

"Lucy, I haven't seen Erin for hours now, do you mind going out and finding him? Please…" McKenna begged with a worry crease on her pretty face. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips were in a cute pout. Lucy dragged her hand down her face, trying to rub the fatigue off her face. How could she say no to that face?

"Fine! Fine! I'll be right out!" Lucy snapped. McKenna hummed in response. Lucy the trudged her way out the door, down the staircase and out the entrance, grumbling the whole way. "Stupid Erin, worrying Kenna and making me find his lazy ass, when is he NOT stupid…"

**XOXOXOXO~**

After nearly an hour of searching through dirty forest and muddy swamps she not only was frustrated and tired, she was pissed as hell. Her eyes narrowed and steam literally blew out of her nostrils when she found the blue eyed son napping in a green field, face towards the now setting sun. Lucy growled in frustration. While he was taking a nice peaceful nap that SHE deserved, here she was, searching for his ass nearly for the past hour! As she walked closer to the sleeping figure, ready to punch his nose again, she decided to observe him carefully. He was definitely a very handsome man, with that black hair and perfect face. Her brown eyes traveled past his slightly bobbling Adams apple to the perfect abs, prodding though the loose white shirt. His strong tan hands laying underneath his head, blue eyes now closed with sleep. Lucy crouched down next to him, getting a closer look. Through her silent gaze, she didn't notice a crystal blue eye lazily open at her, nor the tired smirk that slithered onto his face.

"Done observing yet?" he croaked with tiredness lace in his words. Lucy snapped her eyes away from him and fell backwards onto her bottom. Lucy puffed her pink tinted cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest, not liking the feeling of being caught red handed. Erin gave her a lazy grin before yawning and stretching out his sore muscles. His felt his joints pop and his neck crack. His scratched his cheek and smacked his lips in satisfaction. Lucy pouted.

"You know your mom's worried about you! You were gone for such a long time!" she huffed at him. Erin wagged his eyebrows.

"OR, were YOU worried about me?" he teased. Lucy snorted in return.

"Phhffft, like I would worry about a jackass like you!' she scoffed back. Erin just shook his before laying back down in the soft grass.

"Join me, lay down for a couple more minutes, it won't kill ya." He grinned. Lucy thought about it before giving into the tempting request. She plopped down in the empty space next to him, the soft grass brushing under her. She gave a satisfied sigh when she curled into the grass, not really caring that she was going to get a little dirty. Before she could slip into the sandman's grasp, she felt a patting on her back. She groaned as she turned to the offender. Erin pointed towards the sky where the stars were shining so bright. It was a perfect night for star gazing.

"Don't they look pretty…" Erin murmured. Lucy just gave a tired grin.

"Yah, it's a perfect night for star gazing…" she whispered back. Erin turned to his side and stared at the blonde beauty lying down next to him. He observed her splayed out blonde hair and tired but excited brown eyes. He watched as she lifted a slender finger and pointed towards the sky whispering names of the constellations. Erin grinned at her weirdness. She was really pretty under the stars like this… really pretty. He twirled a long blonde lock in between his fingers. Her hair really grew now, reaching the end of her waist. It was really pretty. When Lucy turned her head at him, he quickly turned away to avoid her accusing gaze.

"Do you know the names of the constellations?" she asked curiously. Erin shook his head in no. Lucy audiably gasped. "How could you not!" she asked shocked. Erin laughed, she truly was strange.

As the two teens started talking under the stars, they realized that poor McKenna who was still home, now worried sick about both teens… They were to meet hell once they got back home…

**XOXOXOXO~**

**7 months later…..**

Lucy swiftly ran through the leafy foliage of the new spring trees. She hopped from branch to branch, totally ignoring the swishing arrows that skimmed past her. She jumped down and quickly sunk into a murky shadow, disappearing from sight.

"That won't hide you Lucy! I can still smell you!~" The black haired mage sung, tapping his nose. He abruptly dodged left as a black spear flew in his direction. Lucy pounced at him right after. They both went tumbling onto the dirt floor. As the tussled on the ground Lucy lifted a sliver key into her right hand.

"Open the gate of the minor dog, Nokina!" Her voice commanded. In a flash of white light, there in her hands was the white "dog".

"Puuunnnn~!" he cutely gurgled.

"DIE ERIN!" Lucy cackled as she stabbed Plue's carrot nose into his chest. Erin howled in pain.

"DON'T FUCKIN USE PLUE AS A DAGGER BITCH!" he cried, shoving the crazed blonde away from him. He quickly ducked down as the white blob came flying at him, his orange nose embedding itself into the nearby tree.

He quickly dragged out a huge sword from a black shadow and swiped at Lucy. Lucy quickly spun, narrowly avoiding the sharp blade. Erin ate the sword quickly before launching himself at Lucy, starting another wrestling match. They both growled as they locked arms on each others, trying to pin the other to the ground, and so far, Erin was winning. He smirked as he felt Lucy's arms slightly weaken under the pressure. What he didn't expect though was the hard head butt. They heads made a dull 'thunk', momentarily putting stars in Erin's eyes. Lucy grinned as she kicked him off of her, grapping his hands behind his hand and trapping them there. Erin snarled at his predicament, before giving gave a snarky grin. His long legs came under and kicked Lucy's feet, throwing her off balance, but her grip on his arms tight. They both came crashing down to the dirt floor, flopping around like fish trying to overpower each other.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE HOPELESS DUMBASSES!" Crescent screeched. His hands held up above his head and face scrunched and teeth bared in pure annoyance. Lucy and Erin let go'd of each other before laughing at Erin's angry expression. Crescent sighed before shaking his head. Kids were obviously staying kids.

"So… how was that Crescent? Good enough for the old man?" Lucy taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. Crescent growled while Erin chuckled.

"I guess your techniques are satisfactory now…" Crescent murmured. Lucy's ears perked at the comment, eyes shining in new found hope. Crescent sighed before shaking in agreement with himself. "Lucy, I think it's time you moved on… to find your real family…" Crescent gave Lucy a small smile. Lucy sparkled in joy. She was going home! She was going back to Fairy Tail! SHE WAS GOING HOME!

"YES! YES YES YES!" she screamed, her fists shaking in the air and her feet hopping. Erin sighed in slight disappointment. He knew this day was going to come. He noticed her skills becoming closer to perfection for the past couple of months, knowing she was going to leave soon, but he still couldn't help becoming attached to the over excited blonde. Erin ruffled her blonde hair and gave her cheeky grin.

"I'm gonna miss ya, blonde bitch." He chuckled. Lucy grinned back.

"I'm gonna miss you too, cocky bastard." She laughed. Crescent watched in satisfaction on the two teens behaviors, they were taking it much better then he though.

"Well, let's go back to the house, if you pack quick enough, you could probally leave before nightfall and reach the closest village if you travel by shadow…" he thought. Lucy nodded in agreement, excitement pouring from her being. While Crescent and Erin casually strolled back home, Lucy ran. Her blonde wolf form whizzed past Erin's shoulder as she race home.

"Race you jackass!" he heard her call. He growled playfully.

"You're on fucker!" he called back, quickly forming into a black wolf and chasing after her. Crescent sweat dropped. As always, children will always stay children…

**XOXOXOXO~**

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU! MY BABYY~" McKenna sobbed, comical tears streaming down her face. Lucy sweated dropped at McKenna's reaction, and stummbled backwards when she was crushed in an unexpected 'wolf' hug from McKenna. Lucy hugged McKenna back, giving a small smile.

"I'll miss you too Kenna, you were like a second mother to me, if that makes you fell any better…" Lucy chuckled. Erin and Crescent both sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Lucy felt her black cloak slightly dampen from McKenna's tears and gently pushed a crying McKenna off her. She was wearing her usual jumpsuit, fitting well against her.

"Bye Crescent, bye Erin! I'm going to miss you guys!" She grinned, showing off her now slightly sharp teeth. She both gave them hugs, Erin's lasting longer.

"You have the pack?" Erin whispered in her ear, arms still around her waist. Lucy nodded against his shoulder.

"Right it here…" she said, patting her back pack, one arm around his back. Erin grinned.

"Stay safe little Lucy." He smiled. Lucy smiled brightly back, patting his black hair.

"I will, so don't worry! I'll try and visit some time! Is that ok?" she asked. McKenna shook her head in agreement.

"Come anytime!" she sniffled. Lucy grinned before walking away. She turned, her blonde hair now in a long braid casading down her back swinging around, and waved at them, that gorgeous smile embedded on her face. The family waved back, equally happy smiles on their face. When the huge mansion was out of sight, Lucy went full spead, running through shadow, past thousands of trees at time. She was coming home. Be ready Fairy Tail, 'cause Lucy Heartifilia was coming home, better then ever.

**END OF LUCY'S JOURNEY! Next chapter, NATSU TIME! XD this was so long! But I finished! I really hoped you enjoyed this! 5,432 words! 5432! xP Leave a review! Maybe I'll update faster! Oh and if your curious, Lucy's jumpsuit looks like the Blackwidows suit from Avengers… C ya next time! **

**~TheLostHope **


	11. Chapter 11

"DAMMMNNN~! That was a great mission! Don't you think so Happy?" The pink haired mage yawned.

"Aye sir! You beat him in only 6 minutes!" the blue cat squeaked back. Natsu laughed, stretching his back with his arms over his head. He sighed in satisfaction when he felt his back muscles crack and pop.

"Ey, you ready to go to the lake?" Natsu asked. Happy's smile slightly faltered as well as his perked ears, now slightly drooping.

"Naw, it's fine. You can go by yourself today!" Happy exclaimed a little too cheerfully. Natsu gave his friend a sad smile before nodding.

"Thanks buddy…" he gave an apologetic look before running towards the place where he could take refuge by his sadness and grief which he didn't need to hide, leaving the blue cat flying towards the guilds open doors.

"Don't run away Natsu, we're all here for you…" the blue cat whispered before bursting though the guild doors, erasing the former sadness that was visible on his usually cute and cheery face. Under that smile though, Happy internally sighed. Natsu had a long way to go…

**XOXOXOX~**

Natsu threaded his fingers behind his head and gave a relieved sigh as he plopped down on to his back, laying in the soft grass. His dark eyes searched the clear sky, gazing at the single cloud that was floating around in the blue sky. The water in the lake next to him gently rippled with the small breeze. Natsu's dark eyes closed as he buried himself in the calmness around him. His restless mind started skimming through memories of the blonde girl that haunted his dreams.

He remembered them sitting here together in this exact place staring at the warm sky. He remembered her doe-like eyes and sharp tongue when it came to insults. He internally scoffed when he remembered her flared eyes and angry expression. Damn, did he miss her. He rolled onto his side and started playing with a yellow buttercup that was growing nearby. He grinned softly when he remembered how he would sneak into her bed and enjoy that bashful and slightly angry look that she would shoot at him before crawling into the bed herself.

A single pedal fell from the fragile flower.

His eyes dampened when he remembered how she would cuddle into his chest when she was cold or smack him in the head if he was being annoying or even when he tried to read her writing.

Another pedal fell to join its sister on the dirt ground, looking so soft and innocent.

His lips wobbled when the memory of her slightly flushed face when she came out of the bathroom in only a bath towel to find him on her bed, grinning at her like an idiot.

The third pedal slipped of the delicate stem under the harsh treatment of the fire mages hands.

He brought his free hand to cover his eyes as he remembered how he would bury his nose into the crook of her neck, drenching in her scent and how she would squeak when he wrapped his arms around her waist, both playfully and sensually.

The fourth pedal fluttered to the ground when Natsu roughly yanked the small flower towards his chest.

The tear tracked down his tan cheeks as he remembered her funny faces and loving gazes, and how she would hold his cheek in her oh-so soft hands to help cheer him up. Her cute pouts, her determined looks, that soft gaze, he missed all of it, he missed all of HER.

The last yellow pedal broke from the stem's grasp, falling onto the pink hair's chest, leaving the remaining stem in his strong grasp.

He quietly sobbed his sadness and grief he was locking up inside, clutching the green stem to his chest. His body shook as he gave a throaty cry. The clear droplets leaked from under his eye-lids onto the grass below, leaving beautiful sparkles of sadness shining on them. Natsu didn't know how long he was laying there, crying into the grass, but he knew it was getting late and that his eyes were puffy and red. He sniffed loudly as he wiped the dribble of snot that was running down his nose with the back of his hand. He crawled to the clear lake to stare back at his pitiful expression. His pink hair had strands of broken grass tied in the untamed locks, eyes red and swollen, nose pink from the constant sniffling, and his eyes, oh his eyes, they showed hope, broken and shattered into pieces. Natsu groaned, Lucy wouldn't like to see him like this, all snotty and wet with tears.

"I've become such wimp Lucy…" he grinned at the broken completion in the water, brightening the grim look on his face just a little. He dipped his hands into the cool water, splashing it onto his swollen face, clearing it up just the tiniest bit. After washing his face and covering up the sadness with his usual enthusiasm, he got up onto his feet and walked towards the guild where everyone would be.

**XOXOXOX~**

Natsu trotted to the guild, a cheery aura around his exuberant frame. He slammed into the guild doors, giving out an excited yell.

"HEY EVERYONE!" he shouted, a big grin plastered on his face. The guild was really quite, even though everyone was there. Natsu frowned at the lack of response.

"OY! OY! GUYS! PAY ATTEN-!" he stopped abruptly, nose twitching in the air. His eyes widened by the second. No… it was impossible… _No, Impossible... it's... no... _He thought deliriously. The soft and fluffy smell of gentle petals surrounded his nose, almost like warm laundry detergent. A new scent, unidentified smell, mixed with the light fluffy one, a musty smell of dirt and crisp smell of fall. His stomach fluttered to life, sending a strange feeling run up his spine. It smelled like... No, impossible. He slowly walked into the guild, going by pure instincts. His feet lead him the bar, talking to master and Mira was a black covered figure stood. The figure that smelled exactly like Lucy. His heart felt old hope glimmer under the darkness that enveloped him. He slowly, step by step, walked towards the cloaked figure, the black cloth swishing at the figures feet. With every step he took, the bigger the lump in his stomach grew. Was it really her? H observed the master's shocked look and Mira's perplexed expression, was it really?

He heavily laid his hand onto the person's shoulder, ready to turn him/her around. But before he could get a glimpse of their face, something unexpected happened. He yelped when he felt his wrist twist in the opposite direction and a foot swing at the junction behind his knee. Before he could stop it, he tumbled to the ground, his back hitting the ground with a hard 'thud'. He groaned in pain, still a bit shocked form the unexpected attack. He slowly rolled onto his stomach and shakily pushed himself up with an elbow, the other clutching his bruised stomach. He glared with an eye at the cloaked figure, swearing he saw a smirk under the shadow that hid the mystery person's face.

The guild stared shocked between the standing cloaked figure and the fire mage, who was collecting himself off the floor. Their eyes were frozen, mouths opened in shock. Who was that person?!

"The hell?! Nobody beats ash shit except for me!" a baritone voice rung through the heavy atmosphere, snapping people out of their frozen faze. A half naked raven haired male walked up to the hidden figure, stopping behind the panting Natsu, putting a pale hand in his pocket. His navy blue eyes scanned her body, observing her attire. The mysterious figure was definitely a female. The what-seemed-to-be jumpsuit tightly clung to her body, and damn, did she have nice curves. He smirked victoriously when he saw she was weaponless. His fists appeared out of his pocket, connecting with the flat of his palm.

"Ice make, Spear!" he shouted, a grin very visible on his handsome face. The multiple ice spears scattered towards the cloaked figure at an alarming speed, surprising the person just before she bended back onto her palms, landing straight back onto her feet. Not a scratch at all. Gray's eyes widened reasonably, smirk faltering. Natsu's mouth dropped open in shock before a crazed grin split across his lips. Oh, goody, another fight. A real fight. Flames erupted around Natsu's closed fists, the grin still plastered on his face.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he cried out before sending multiple punches towards the black figure, forgetting about the sweet scent that was still in his nose. He growled in frustration when he observed that she dodged all hits without a sweat. She was making him seem puny! Like Natsu Dragoneel was ever puny! The woman under the black cloak yelped when Gray's ice magic collided with her side, sending her flying to the left wall. She her clad 'black boots made a large 'clamp' on the wood wall before she propelled herself off, launching towards the two unsuspected boys. She grabbed onto the pinkette's vest while on the black haired necklace, flipping them onto the ground.

They both gave out grunts when the felt the air leave their lungs. Both swung back up almost immediately. Natsu wiped away the spit at the edge of his mouth. Gray gave a grin. She was better they both thought. They charged at her, side by side, sending a punch to her still covered face. Before their fist could collide with her face though, their fists stopped mid air. Natsu's eyes widened and gray's mouth gaped at the sight. Both their fists where covered by a leather gloved hand. Specifically the mystery woman's hand. They both saw the grin under the hood before the felt her hand slid up to their forearms and a boot embed itself into the back of their thighs. They both tumbled down onto their knees, staring at the lady above them. A devilish grin was visible against the pale complexion of her skin. But before they could fully comprehend what was going on, they saw a flash of scarlet when they saw the black cloaked girl head to head with the great Titania. They both stared, eye's wide when they saw the two katanas held in the strangers hands, blocking Erza's swords. The guild gasped, while Master raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

Gray knew she didn't have sheaths anywhere on her body, so where the hell did she get the katana?! The stranger pushed back against Erza's strong force, grin plastered on her face. Erza gave a sly smirk back, loving the fight already. They both jumped back, Erza requiping into her heavenly wheels armor while the girl just went into battle form, her feet far apart both katanas in front of her at her side, leaving her chest open. Erza smirked. What an amateur. Erza ran straight towards her in a moment's notice, sword swinging at the stranger. But the sword only met air. Erza made a annoyed but confused face when she whipped her head around to try to find the mystery girl. Everyone frantically looked around. Where did she go now?!

In a flash, the cloaked figure appeared again, appearing out of **NATSU'S** shadow. They all gaped at her as she streamed at the still shocked Erza. The scarlet mage quickly blocked using her steel sword, gritting her teeth at the force that was pressured onto her. The figure quickly flew back, sending her two katanas to the back of her shoulder with her left hand and sending her right hand to her hip, efficiently pulling out a teal sword out of thin air. Requip magic?! No… Erza and the cloaked figure met together, heads nearly bumping into each other. They both gave a vicious laugh. They swung at each other; blades dangerously close to one other as they both narrowly dodged each other's blow. A bead of sweat dripped from Erza's hairline as she skillfully dodged each blow. Damn, she was good. As Titania was about to make a successful hit, the stranger disappeared again, falling into Erza's shadow. What the hell was this?! Erza growled in frustration before she felt her magic falter. What the actual fuck?! She heard a satisfying smack of lips as she saw the girl appear out of Wakaba's shadow, giving off a satisfying burp.

"Yum." She giggled before reaching both hands at her thighs, pulling out two hammerback guns, shooting magical bullets towards Erza's direction. Erza gasped when she felt fatigue in her body, what happened to her magic? She quickly ducked down, avoiding the whizzing bullets and charged at the girl that was slowly having the upper hand. The guns disappeared as she brought her right hand to her shoulder, pulling out a katana. Or what seemed like a katana. As soon as Erza was close enough, the girl brought both hands together and flicked the left one, and there appeared two katanas. Everybody was stunned, who was this person? She quickly slashed at Erza's armored body, continuity slicing at the metal. Then it happened, the great Titania fell to her knees, the magical and physical energy gone. Natsu and Gray's eyes nearly plopped out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Natsu shouted, climbing back onto his feet and charging to the black figure, ignoring Gray's warning shout. He quickly slammed a flaming foot into the unsuspected face, kicking her head into the ground. Natsu gave a childish shout before he felt a hand grasp onto his pants, dragging him towards the ground. He yelped when he felt himself sink towards the floor. He grabbed onto the stranger's shoulder before she could sink into his own shadow.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted yanking both of them, rolling over each other on the floor. Natsu growled when he felt a sharp tug on his hair and the stranger yelped under him when his fingers dug painfully in her shoulder. They both broke apart, panting and glaring at each other. Natsu engulfed himself in flames while the black figure took out the no familiar katanas. He charged at her, not giving a second thought about consequences. The pink lips curved into a smirk as she dodged his fiery foot.

"Fire dragons claw!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing at in excitement.

"Equip! Mother vine!" a strong voice rung. When the flames died what he saw made his dark eyes widen. The cloak burned, now cropped up to her shoulders. But what surprised him was what was under. Instead of the black jumpsuit that she was wearing seconds before, in its place was a bunch of vines intercepting each other across her body and face. Both of her arms were in front of her making an x, the forearm vines singed. He watched as the vines re-grew, leaving the bare skin now covered in new green vines. Half of the men swooned when they saw the bare creamy stomach, so strong and taunt with muscle. Natsu only grinned.

"You sure are strong aren't you?" he chuckled. The figure smiled.

"More then you would have thought…" she whispered. Natsu's ears perked. That voice…. Before he could put the pieces together though, the girl charged, a huge metal swords in her grasp. He quickly dodged left before finding a dagger launched at his head. He gave a surprised grunt as she ducked quickly, hearing the dagger make a whiz past his hair.

"Fire dragons roar!" he breathed. Fire poured from his mouth, giving him the pleasurable feeling run through his mouth. When he opened his eyes he saw a smoky shield in front of the girl's form, the hand manipulating the shadow.

"My turn." She smirked. "Shadow's howl!" she cried, a form of black smoke emitting from her mouth straight at Natsu. The attack hit him full force, blowing the male into the wall. He groaned when he felt a rib snap under the pressure. Damnit.

He clutched his chest before running at her, sending a fist at her. She easily ducked and stuck a hand into Romeo's shadow. Romeo yelped in surprise as she brought forth a long black whip, slashing it at Natsu, effectively flinging him back.

Natsu yelped at the stinging sensation that ran across his back. Shit, that really hurt. He gave a feral growl and as pounced on the green vine girl. She quickly dropped the whip into the murky shadow and jumped out of the way. Natsu turned around and gave a weak kick, knowing he was draining fast. The girl quickly jumped up above him. He felt the heel of her boot slam in between his shoulder blades, making him shout and lurch forward. Before he knew it, he felt two blades press against his throat, slender arms around his shoulders. He gulped as the cold metal dig into the skin in front of his windpipe. He was truly screwed.

The struggled, trying to escape from her strong hold, but failing when he felt the blades press harder against his neck, drawing beads of blood. He sagged his shoulders in defeat and huffed. She was the victorious… for now. He opened his mouth to announce his defeat when he felt the silver blades disappear from his throat. He felt soft arms encase him in an embrace, clutching him tightly. His eyes widened and his mouth made an 'o' shape. What?

He felt the girls head bury itself into the crook of his neck, nose rubbing the sensitive joint. A shiver ran up his spine and clouded his head as he felt her hot pants puff against his tan skin. His hands weakly crept up to her own, holding the small against his chest with his big hands over. That same scent engulfed him, sending a soft hum rumble through his chest. He leaned back onto the soft form, sinking himself in that calming scent. And then he saw it… Yellow… Yellow hair…

"I missed you Natsu." Lucy's voice croaked as she buried his head further into herself, a tear of happiness slipping into his salmon hair. "I really missed you."

**AHAAHAH MUHAHAH! I'M SO EVIL! :D sorry I left you on a cliffy but~ that's meh style ;D I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to get the story to flow.. I still think its still too choppy! Dx well, tell me in the reviews! And I was gonna post this on Friday but I had a bet with AppleKittyKat and if she did what I bet her, I would update early, so… vua la! Anyway, my cousin's gf made a Fanfic account, her name is TheWildDreams. She hasn't made any fanfics but she is in the making of one and it's a lemon! So for you pervs out there, I'll tell you when she finishes! ;) Leave a review will ya? Pwease? X3**

**-TheLostHope **


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, im truly sorry about how my updates have been going, and im sorry to say this isn't the full chapter.. DON'T WORRY, IT'LL COME UP SOON! And this isn't all I have written so far, its just that finals are next week and im just a lazy ass. Ikik, im really sorry **** don't hate me…yet.. this has not been edited by my beta so all mistakes are to me, I felt as if I had to give to you guys as soon as possible… anyway I hope you enjoy this snippet :D**

Natsu's back gave way as he sunk into the warmth hat wrapped around him. The sweet aroma filled his sensitive nose. He missed this warm embrace, hell, he missed her.

"Lucy..." he mumbled, eyes slowly closing.

"I'm home... Natsu..." she whispered in his ear. he gave a content sigh before his dark eyes opened wide.

"I wanna see you."

Lucy gasped as she felt the familar warmth leave and the rough hands press against her shoulders, pushing her to the wooden floor. Her eyes closed when she felt his heated breath pant over her face.

Natsu's gaze trailed from her small chin, pausing slightly at her parted plush lips, to her cute button nose, up to the closed brown eyes and laying on the terrifying sca marring her otherwise beautiful complexion.

"What... happened?" he whispered against her face, a thumb gently caressing the once torn skin. Lucy's soft eye opened, slightly widening when realizing Natsu's closeness. A prettyblush erupted on her cheeks.

"Huh?" she shyly asked.

"This..." Natsu blew out, his warm breath surrounding her face. he surprising smelled... minty?

"OH this?" Lucy said, gently bringing an arm up and rubbing over the skin. "I got this... in a dogfight." she finished. Natsu's eyes sharpened and a low rumble vibrated through his throat.

"A dog... did this to you?" he seethed. Lucy laughed.

"Don't worry! i got it back good!" Lucy winked playfully. Natus only looked at the cheery blonde doubtfully, staring at the pale scars.

"I must have hurt though..." he said concerned, slightly grimincing. Lucy batted his hand away.

"It was, but it's already done and over with. I got plenty more over the past years too you know." she giggled, flicking his nose. Natsu jumped back when her nail connected with his sensitive nose. Lucy laughed at his surprised face before gently pushing the pink head off of her. She ran a gloved hand in her long thick hair.

"You also grew your too..." he murmered in awe. he brought a few long strands between his figers, rubbing the two together, feeling the silky texture. Lucy chuckled.

"Of course. This keeps me warm." Lucy collected all her hair and wrapped it around her chest, letting the rest at her stomach. Natsu raised a pink eyebrow.

"Warm?" he questioned. Lucy giggled.

"Yes warm silly." the rest of the guild stared at the blonde strangely. Warm?

"Hey lover boy! Stop hogging Lucy!" Natsu's eye twitched when he heard the most annoyingest voice he ever thought could be possible.

"Fuck off ice shit." He growled, turning his head to stare at the raven haired male. Gray scoffed, deciding to let this one insult slide. He walked up the the sitting blonde girl and immediately hugged her. He heard the surprised grunt of his long lost partner and in the back, a horrified gasp of 'love rival'! But he only ignored it all.

He tightened his hold on the girl in his arms. She was finally home.

"We missed you Lucy, don't you ever leave us again you crazy bitch." he chuckled in her ear. He felt the soft vibrations of her laugh travel through him before a pair of warm eyes encase around him.

"Don't plan to, stripper." he smiled at the comment. Damn, it was good to have her back.

**now like I said before, this isn't the full chapter, I had to at least give you guys something right? :3 the chapter will come out soon! And 80 reviews?! Holy crap guys.. you guys are too much for me T^T **

**Until next time!**

**-TheLostHope**


End file.
